-SECRETIVE J-
by Cherry YunJae
Summary: Jadi Kim Jaekyung pacarnya yang manis itu adalah Kim Jaejoong si rival abadinya sendiri ? /YUNJAE/GENDERSWITCH.
1. Prologue

**-Secretive J- **

**a YunJae fanfiction ©Cherry YunJae**

.  
**Pairing** : YunJae of course  
**Genre** : Romance-School's Life  
**Rate** : T-M  
**Length** : Prologue  
**Warning!** :** Genderswitch!** Out of Character, Typos

**Adapted and remake from Kaori Sensei's manga, Himitsu no Ai chan ©2010 and now starring with YunJae**

.

**If you don't like my fanfic, just get off~ simple, rite ? ^^**

.

.

.

Dakk  
Dakk~

Suara pantulan bola basket terus menggema di gedung olahraga Hanyoung High School.  
Terlihat keramaian di beberapa bangku penontot padahal yang sedang mereka saksikan bukanlah pertandingan besar, hanya latihan sebenarnya.

Lalu apa yang membuat tribune begitu ramai dan.. well, mayoritas mereka adalah siswi kelas awal sekolah itu.

"Yak! Jung Yunho! menyingkir kauu!" sebuah teriakan membuat para siswi yang menonton ikut berteriak histeris menantikan adegan seru ini.

Berhadapannya 2 sosok maskulin di tengah arena basket itu membuat mereka hilang kontrol.

Seorang pria dengan kaus adidas putih berdiri santai dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya, mata musangnya meremehkan seorang pria imut berkaus biru yang tingginya hanya sebatas dadanya itu.

Pria kecil itu bernama Kim Jaejoong, melihat Jung Yunho-Pria bermata musang dihadapannya-tersenyum meremehkan, Jaejoong ikut menyeringai.

Mereka terlibat duel yang cukup sengit dalam perebutan bola.  
Yunho menyerang, sementara Jaejoong mati-matian menghindar.  
Dan harus disayangkan, karena Jaejoong berhasil mempertahankan bola basket itu di tangannya kemudian meloloskan diri dari Jung Yunho.

'Sedikit lagi..' tatapan Jaejoong terpaku pada ring yang sudah di depan mata.

Ia hampir merasakan kemenangan itu saat tiba-tiba tubuh tinggi Yunho menghadangnya.  
Merebut bola Jaejoong dan dengan sigap berlari sambil mendrabble balik arah.

Tap!

Ssrakkk~

Lompatan tinggi Yunho membuat beberapa berdecak kagum.  
ah, Yunho's dunk!

Bangga dengan keberhasilannya, Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang mendecih.

"Tidak perlu pamer 'dunk'.. cih.." gerutu pria mungil itu.

Yunho mengambil bola yang menggelinding dekat kakinya.  
"Kau lengah, terlalu fokus pada ring membuatmu lengah, Jaejae.. " kritik pria tampan itu sambil tersenyum penuh kesombongan.

"Shut up! aku tidak sudi kau kritik begitu.. huh!" tangan Jaejoong terulur untuk mengambil bola di tangan Yunho.  
Tapi sepertinya Yunho belum puas bermain-main, ia membawa bola itu kebelakang kepalanya, otomatis saja Jaejoong tak mampu menggapai bola itu.

"isshh! Jung Yunhoo!"

Dan pria yang dibentak hanya tertawa melihat 'anak kecil' di hadapannya melompat-lompat.

.  
.

.  
"ah~ mereka bertengkar lagii~"

"Aku suka Jaejoong sunbae yang sedang mengamuk."

"Iya aku tahu, manis ya.."

"Tapi tetap Yunho oppa yang aku suka."

"Jaejoong sunbae juga keren~"

"ah, ne... andai saja Jaejoong sunbae itu laki-laki~"

.

.

.  
Okey, ralat untuk penjelasan diatas, karena sebenarnya si kecil Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang perempuan.  
Ia tercatat sebagai siswi kelas 2 Hanyoung High School.

Namun Kim Jaejoong berbeda dengan mayoritas siswi seumurannya.  
Dimana jika siswi lain sibuk bingung ingin mengganti warna cat kuku atau nail-art mereka, Jaejoong sibuk mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli Game terbaru.  
Jika siswi lain sibuk meributkan soal pasangan, Jaejoong justru sibuk memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan Jung Yunho.

Kim Jaejoong yang selalu urakan, berpenampilan asal, dengan rambut pendek berwarna almond(Jaejoong di masa Kiss the Baby Sky), celana pendek dibalik rok seragamnya, Jaejoong selalu tampil nyaris seperti pria.  
Yah, si tomboy Kim Jaejoong

Banyak fans-nya yang menyayangkan kalau kenyataannya Kim Jaejoong adalah perempuan.

ia populer terutama dikalangan siswi kelas awal sekolah itu.  
Tapi tetap saja, yang paling populer disana adalah Jung Yunho dan itu alasan pertama yang membuat Jaejoong selalu menjadikan Yunho sebagai rival-nya.

"Jung Yunho... mati kau nanti.." desis Jaejoong.

sambil mengganti seragamnya kembali, Jaejoong terus saja mengumpat di ruang ganti itu.

"Jaejoongie ~ berhentilah terobsesi dengan Yunho..." tiba-tiba saja Junsu, sahabat Jaejoong menyahut.

Klang~

"Kau bercanda, Junchan.. aku bukan terobsesi pada beruang sial itu.. aku justru ingin membuatnya mengaku kalah padaku." jelas Jaejoong sambil menutup lokernya.

"kau ini kenapa selalu tidak mau kalah darinya ?" Junsu merapikan sedikit seragam Jaejoong yang terlihat berantakan.  
ah, Jaejoong memang sangat membutuhkan orang seperti Junsu.

"aku bukannya tidak mau kalah~ tapi aku ingin membuatnya kalah sekali saja.. dia itu menyebalkan.. nilai selalu tinggi, populer, tinggi, dipuji guru-guru.. haishh~"

"itu sama saja kau tidak mau kalah, Jae." Junsu sweatdrop karena ucapan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Kurasa sifat tidak mau kalahmu itu akan bertahan seumur hidup." lanjut Junsu.

Merekapun melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti.  
Karena hari sudah begitu sore, mereka berdua harus bergegas.

"Yo~! Jaejae!"

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar suara familiar itu.  
Melihat Yunho, sang rival yang baru saja dibicarakan kini muncul.

"Berapa yang kau dapat hari ini ?" tanya Yunho yang mensejajarkan wajahnya di depan Jaejoong.

"Maaf saja, hari ini aku dapat 42.. Kau sendiri berapa tuan Jung yang tampan ?" jawab Jaejoong dengan nada meremehkan sambil menarik pelan dasi seragam Yunho.

Yunho terekeh mendengar itu.  
Ia kembali berdiri tegap, "Oh, selamat nona Kim... tapi sayangnya hari ini aku dapat 74.." Yunho menepuk-nepuk kepala Jaejoong yang kini terlihat kesal, ia menepis tangan Yunho.

"Jangan terlalu senang Jung Yunho!"  
Duk~!  
"Arghh~!"

Setelah berhasil menendang kaki Yunho dengan innocent, Jaejoong menyeret Junsu menjauh.  
sementara kini yang terdengar hanya gelak tawa penuh ejekan dari Yunho.

Yah, itulah ritual mereka setiap pulang sekolah.  
Membandingkan jumlah surat cinta yang masuk ke loker mereka.  
Sialnya sampai detik ini Jaejoong belum pernah bisa menandingi Yunho, padahal ia yakin jumlah surat hari ini adalah jumlah terbanyak yang pernah ia terima.

_

"Yunho-yah.. kapan kau akan berhenti mengejek Jaejoong seperti itu? Kau tahu, Tim kita dan tim yeoja jadi sering malas berlatih karena tidak ada kalian.. kalian justru sibuk berdua." kritik Donghae, si ketua basket tim laki-laki.

Yunho tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata sahabatnya itu.  
"Mian, habisnya.. bukankah mengganggunya itu sangat menarik ?" Yunho terkekeh lalu merangkul Donghae.

"haishh.. Kau ini.."

"Kyaaa~ Yuchun oppaaa~"

Jaejoong menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal saat mendengar lengkingan khas ala lumba-lumba milik Junsu itu.

"Yoochun oppa tampan sekalii~"

dan Jaejoong hanya mampu mendengus.  
"Apa bagusnya si mesum berjidat lebar itu ?"

"Kau tidak melihat pesonanya karena dia kakakmu, Jae.. tapi bagi wanita lain Yoochun oppa adalah yang terbaik."  
Oh god.. Bagaimana bisa Junsu yang polos –Innocent ini bisa tergila-gila pada kakaknya yang mesum itu.

"Sesukamu sajalah..." Jaejoong melempar komik One Piece-nya ke lantai.

"Jun-Chan~ Jaejoongiee~ makan malam sudah siap." Jaejoong segera bangun dengan penuh semangat.

"Kajja, Su... umma sudah menyiapkan makanan hebat."

"Selamat makan~" seru keluarga Kim serta Junsu sebelum mulai mencicipi makanan yang sudah tertata begitu rapi diatas meja kayu itu.

Bagaimanapun Jaejoong bisa melihat Junsu yang terus-terusan menatap kakaknya, Yoochun.  
Ternyata memang bocah polos itu tergila-gila pada kakaknya.

"Yoochunnie.. Kenapa tidak makan ?" tegur Kim umma.  
Jaejoong dan Junsu baru menyadari sejak tadi y  
Yoochun hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan wajah super-kusut.

"Yoochun oppa, apa ada masalah ?" frontal Junsu terdengar khawatir.

"Dia sedang kacau... Karena terlalu mencintai para 'maid' di cafe-nya sendiri ia justru 'ditinggalkan'." jelas Jaejoong membuat Yoochun menghela nafas.

"Mwoo ?" Junsu menatap sedih pada Yoochun.

"Aku masih butuh pegawai untuk membuka kembali cafe-ku itu.." Yoochun membuat nada dan ekspresi sesedih mungkin.

srett~  
Junsu bangkit dari kursinya, membuat Yoochun, Jaejoong, dan umma Kim menatapnya.

"Tenang saja oppa... Aku bersedia kerja part-time sebagai pegawai-mu."

Dan mendengar itu, kontan saja mata Yoochun berbinar-binar, digenggamnya tangan Junsu dengan erat.  
"Junsuiee... Kau sungguh hebat !" pujinya membuat wajah Junsu memerah.

"Tapi aku masih butuh satu pegawai lagi." Yoochun kembali duduk begitupun Junsu.

"Jangan khawatir oppa, bukankah ada seorang gadis lagi disini ?"  
Junsu menunjuk kearah samping kanannya.

Yoochun menatap horror pada adik yang sungguh tak pernah ia anggap 'gadis' itu.  
Sementara Jaejoong melotot horror pada sahabat bebeknya itu.

Dan si imut Kim Junsu, sang tersangka pencetus ide kini tersenyum manis dengan sejuta kepolosannya.

_

**Cassiopeia cafe today.**

Di salah satu ruang ganti khusus pegawai cafe itu tampak 2 orang yang sama-sama sedang sibuk.  
Bedanya, jika yang satu sibuk merias, dan yang satu lagi sibuk menggerutu.

"Yak! Sabarlah sedikit, Kim Jaejoong!"  
Junsu menepis tangan Jaejoong yang hendak mengusik pekerjaannya.

"Su~ jeball, ini benar-benar tidak nyaman!"

"Aishh.. Bertahanlah sebentar saja untuk membantu kakakmu sendiri."

Junsu mundur beberapa langkah dan Jaejoong bernafas lega karena sahabatnya itu sepertinya sudah selesai dari kegiatan yang sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Jja, Joongie coba lihat dirimu sendiri.. Kau pasti kaget." Junsu tersenyum optimis.

Jaejoong dengan langkah malas-malasan berjalan menuju cermin di sudut ruangan.  
"Cih~ mati kau Kim Junsu jika berani membuatku terlihat an–"

"eh ?"  
Mata Jaejoong terbelalak melihat refleksi di cermin itu.

Sukses.  
Junsu sukses membuat Jaejoong termangu.  
"Eotthae, Kim Jaejoongie ?"  
Junsu merapikan wig panjang Jaejoong di bagian punggungnya.

"Ju-Junchan... Aku.." Jaejoong menatap tak percaya pada pantulan di cermin.

Ia menunjuk cermin dan dirinya bergantian seolah memastikan bahwa pantulan itu benar dirinya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Joongie.. Padahal aku hanya memakaikan wig ini, merias wajahmu sedikit saja.. Aku iri, kenapa tidak setiap hari saja kau seperti ini di sekolah." Keluh Junsu.

Jaejoong masih kaget dengan penampilannya.  
Ia raba sedikit bagian dadanya.

'b-bahkan seragam ini membuat dadaku terlihat lebih besar.. Cantik sekali..'  
Dan sempurna, Jaejoong tak mengenal dirinya sendiri.

"Hoii mau berapa lama lagi kalian ?" teriakan Yoochun berhasil membuyarkan kekaguman Jaejoong akan dirinya sendiri.

"Kami sudah selesai oppa~ lihat ini..." Junsu berlari riang keluar dari ruangan kecil itu sementara Jaejoong mengekor di belakang.

Brushh~~!

Yoochun sontak menyemburkan kopi yang tengah ia minum saat melihat sosok adiknya.  
"Jae-Jaejoongie ?" Yoochun menatap aneh pada adiknya itu sambil mengelap sendiri kopi yang mengotori dagunya.

"Cih~ Kau seperti melihat setan saja.." dengus Jaejoong masih dengan bahasa kasarnya yang khas.

"Damn you.. ternyata bagian dalamnya tidak berubah sama sekali.." Yoochun mengakhiri keterkejutannya.

"Joongie.. Kau harus bicara lebih sopan." nasihat Junsu.

"Arasseo.. Arasseo.."

Yoochun masih memperhatikan penampilan Jaejoong.  
Mulai dari kakinya yang dihias stileto hitam ber-bowtie, dress pelayan ala cafe-nya yang sebatas lutut namun tanpa lengan mempamerkan bahu dan leher adiknya itu, wig hitam yang lurus dan panjang.  
Well~ dia tidak menyangka kalau adiknya ternyata secantik ini.

"Seragam itu ternyata hebat juga, seingatku dadamu tidak menarik tapi sekarang terlihat jelas belahan dadanya.."

ctik!

Urat kesabaran Jaejoong putus.  
"Mesum! Apa yang kau lihat?!"

Duakkh!

Jaejoong berhasil memberi satu tinju pada kakaknya itu.

_

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya, silahkan datang lagi.." Jaejoong tersenyum begitu manis dengan gaya luar-biasa feminim.

Pelanggan itu melambai ramah pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong membalasnya.  
Setelah pelanggan tadi tak terlihat lagi, Jaejoong berbalik.

'keren~ Laki-laki manapun hanya kuajak bicara saja wajahnya sampai memerah seperti itu.. menyenangkan.. apa ini yang selalu dirasakan perempuan?' batin Jaejoong terkagum-kagum sendiri.  
Reaksi pengunjung –yang mayoritas laki-laki itu membuatnya jadi semangat bekerja.  
Siapa sangka pekerjaan itu begitu menarik bagi Jaejoong.

Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke counter untuk mengantar pesanan.  
Namun mendengar bell diatas pintu cafe berbunyi, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menyapa pengunjung yang baru datang terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat datang, tuan.." Jaejoong terpaku ditempat begitu melihat sosok yang familiar baginya diantara 3 sosok lain.

Jung Yunho!

Sontak saja rasanya Jaejoong tak mampu bergerak.  
'Damn! kenapa dia datang?! bersama anak-anak klub basket juga..'

Yunho pun hanya menatap Jaejoong begitu juga ketiga temannya yang kini memuji pelayan di hadapannya.

eh ?  
Memuji ?  
Bukankah harusnya ia justru diejek habis-habisan ?  
Terutama oleh laki-laki bermata musang ini.

"eh... Apa masih ada meja kosong?"  
Dan inner Jaejoong merasa seperti disambar petir.

Mereka tidak mengenal Jaejoong ?

"oh, ne.. Mari kuantar.." Jaejoong bersikap semanis mungkin untuk semakin memperkuat aktingnya, dengan manis mengantar 4 tamu yang sangat ia kenal itu menuju meja di dekat kaca.

Setelah sampai di meja yang dimaksud oleh Jaejoong, mereka sibuk melihat-lihat menu.

Sementara Jaejoong menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan menu-list yang ia bawa, sedangkan matanya menatap lekat-lekat pria bermata musang yang sejak tadi tidak menunjukan gelagat aneh sama sekali.

Yunho yang merasa diperhatikanpun menatap balik Jaejoong yang kini salah tingkah.  
"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong refleks menggeleng berkali-kali.

Setelah mencatat pesanan keempat pria itu, Jaejoong buru-buru menjauh, mencari aman.  
Ia takut semakin lama berdiri disana mereka akan mengenalinya, apalagi rivalnya itu.  
ughh~  
Mau ditaruh dimana reputasinya sebagai saingan Jung Yunho ?

.

.  
"Ah, curang.. Kau sengaja bertanya pada maid itu ya supaya dia memperhatikanmu." protes Siwon, salah satu teman Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tanpa arti bagi mereka.  
"Terlihat sekali maid tadi tertarik padamu, kenapa semua yang bagus-bagus selalu lari ke Yunho.." timpal Donghae.

"dan sialnya seorang Jung Yunho tak pernah sekalipun suka pada satu gadis. Apa kau tipe yang menunggu takdirmu datang ?" sarkas Heechul.

Yunho menatap keluar jendela sambil menjawab lirih.  
"Yang benar saja, takdir itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kita tunggu tapi sesuatu yang harus kita raih sendiri.."

"Jae... antarkan pesanan ini ke meja tadi.." suruh Yoochun pada Jaejoong yang duduk meringkuk dibawah meja.

"Shirreo! suruh saja Junchan…"

"haishh.. Ada apa denganmu ?, Junsu sedang ada urusan dimeja itu juga.."

"Mwo ?" buru-buru Jaejoong bangkit dan mengintip dari balik meja counter itu, membuat Yoochun bingung dengan tingkah abnomal adiknya ini.  
Benar, Junsu sedang 'ditahan' disana.

Mau tidak mau, Jaejoong harus mengantarkan pesanan tadi, mungkin sekalian menguping.  
.

.

.

"Wah~ ternyata Junsu.. Kau kerja part-time ditempat ini ?"

Junsu terpaksa mengobrol dengan mereka karena bagaimanapun mereka kan saling kenal.

"Wait, jangan bilang Jaejoong juga ikut bekerja disini ?"

"Oh noo~ Dengan seragam manis ini? Huahahaha" gelak tawa mereka sungguh tidak nyaman bagi telinga Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri tak jauh di belakang mereka.  
Junsu hanya 'sweatdrop' menatap pemandangan ini.

"Junsu, toiletnya dimana ?" tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba berdiri.  
"Ah disana.. Pintu dekat counter kami.."  
Dan membiarkan Junsu mengobrol bersama teman-temannya, Yunho meninggalkan mereka.

Belum jauh Yunho berjalan sambil memperhatikan ponselnya, tak sengaja ia menabrak maid yang berdiri diam sejak tadi disana.

Brukh..  
Praang~

Dan kesialan Jaejoong bertambah karena terlalu fokus pada pembicaraan teman-temannya itu membuatnya tak sengaja menabrak Yunho.  
Jus yang dibawanya otomatis tumpah sempurna di kaus biru Yunho.

"Gyahhh! Maaf!"

'Sial! Kesialan macam apa lagi iniii?!'

Yunho hanya mampu menatap kausnya yang basah.

Di depan toilet cafe.

Jaejoong terlihat sedang sibuk membersihkan noda di pakaian Yunho.

"Maaf~ sungguh aku minta maaf karena kecerobohanku jadi begini..." Jaejoong kembali bersikap manis dengan menbersihkan baju Yunho.

namun inner-nya masih mati-matian memaki pria itu.  
'cih~ kalau bukan karena sedang menyamar, mana sudi aku membersihkan bajunya.. Sial!' gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Aku akan menggantinya, aku akan membayar semua ongkos laundry-nya.."  
Jaejoong masih fokus membersihkan noda dari jus itu tapi tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya terhenti karena Yunho yang kini memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"tidak perlu, tapi bolehkah aku meminta bayaran dengan yang lain ?" Yunho menatap penuh kelembutan pada gadis itu.  
Jaejoong tak mengerti kenapa rasanya ia tak mengenal Yunho yang seperti ini.

"n-ne? a-pa?" Jaejoong tergagap nervous.

Yunho tersenyum.  
"Beritahu namamu, dan kencanlah denganku.."

Jaejoong terbelalak.  
Menatap wajah Yunho yang kini memasang senyum seduktif.

Ugh! Ia baru tahu kalau pria di hadapannya ini begitu mempesona.  
Jaejoong tak sanggup menatap Yunho lebih lama, ia pun memalingkan wajahnya.

Tertunduk dengan pipi memerah.  
Ah, manisnya~

.

" Aku.. Namaku Kim Jaekyung" tiba-tiba saja kalimat persetujuan samar terlontar dari bibir cherry itu.

.

.  
**. To Be Continued**

* * *

Yo! ini project baru saya karena** Your Love is all I Need** udah mau selesai.  
suka sama plotnya ? :D  
then review pleaseee...

**Your Love is All I Need chapter 4** masih owriting yah, bikin NC itu susah wehh.. TT^TT

Dan buat yang gak suka, mian.. begini cara penulisan saya so better you close the tab if you don't like.

**give me feedback if you like this story..**  
**See ya in the next chapter~**


	2. Its Begin

**-Secretive J- **

**a YunJae fanfiction ©Cherry YunJae**

.  
**Pairing** : YunJae of course  
**Genre** : Romance-School's Life  
**Rate** : T-M  
**Length** : Chap 1 **"Its Begin"**  
**Warning!** :**Genderswitch!****For Jaejoong(Jaekyung) and Junsu,** Out of Character, Typos

**Adapted and remake from Kaori Sensei's manga, Himitsu no Ai chan ©2010 and now starring with YunJae**

Makasih banyak buat readers yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak, ini chapter 1 buat kalian.

.

.

**[If you don't like my fanfic, just get off~ simple, rite ? ^^]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apaaaa?! Jadi kau menyetujui ajakn kencan Yunhoo?!" pekik Junsu setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Yap~ Aku Kim Jaekyung, 20 tahun mahasiswi tingkat 2 universitas Gyeonggi.. Bagaimana ?" Jaejoong tersenyum bangga.  
Sementara Junsu menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih, Joongie? Hal seperti itu pasti akan langsung ketahuan oleh Yunho kan ?" Junsu prihatin pada sifat Jaejoong yang begini keras kepala.

"Sure, tapi tidak sekarang.. Untuk itu aku datang kesini, Junchan~ Pinjamkan aku baju dan dandani aku yaa?" pinta Jaejoong memelas.

Junsu menghela nafas.  
"Apa motifmu sebenarnya, Joongie ?"

Jaejoong menyeringai ketika mendengar pertanyaaan itu.  
"Aku akan tampik secantik mungkin dihadapannya! Akan kubuat dia jatuh cinta padaku, lalu saat ia benar-benar bertekuk lutut akan kubongkar jati diriku.. Khukhukhu~ Dia pasti takkan berkutik.." Jaejoong kembali menyeringai licik.

"Astaga Joongie.. Kau ini cari bahaya saja, yang jelas aku tidak mau membantu kalau terjadi hal lain ya..." Junsu mengambil blus dan rok mini miliknya.

"Yes, madame.. Gomawo~" Jaejoong memeluk erat sahabatnya itu.

.  
.

.

"Pokoknya kali ini aku harus menang dari Yunho!" gumam Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud Yunho kemarin.

Untuk melancarkan misi-nya, Jaejoog benar-bnar meminta bantuan Junsu untuk mengubahnya sefeminim mungkin.  
Oh, Let we see~  
Blus biru muda dengan lengan nyaris dibahu, blus itu begitu pas di tubuh Jaejoong dan memberi kesan manis karena bermotif renda yang tidak begitu mencolok.  
Dipadukan dengan rok rample mini berwarna biru tua yang hanya menutupi sampai pertengahan pahanya saja.  
Tak lupa memakai sepatu heels cantik berwarna putih, tas prada dengan motif garis-berpita, dan wig hitam panjang yang ia buat bergelombang di bagian bawah.  
Bisa membayangkan bagaimana sosok Jaejoong saat ini?

Jaejoong memainkan rambutnya sendiri yang terasa begitu lembut.  
'humm~ Kalau aku secantik ini, dia pasti akan langsung takluk kan?' batinnya optimis.

"Jaekyung?"  
Jaejoong menoleh kearah jam 3 saat mendengar suara Yunho.

"Hei.." Yunho melambai kearah Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Yunho, kau sudah datang? Apa aku terlambat ?"  
Jujur saja, bagi Jaejoong saat ini Yunho terlihat begitu keren.  
Padahal laki-laki itu hanya memakai kemeja denim tanpa dikancingkan dengan kaus putih biasa di bagian dalamnya, celana jeans, dan sepatu sneakers biasa.

"euhm ? Tidak.. Aku yang terlalu cepat." jawab Yunho.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho terdiam membuat Jaejoong bingung.  
"a-ada apa Yunho-ssi ?" Jaejoong takut ada yang salah pada dirinya dan hal itu akan membuat rahasianya terbongkar.

Yunho menatap kearah lain setelah itu, menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan.  
Wajah pria itu merona!

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, tolong jangan melihatku seperti itu, kau manis sekali hari ini jadi aku sulit menatapmu langsung.." Jelas Yunho malu-malu.

Jaejoong terpana melihat wajah Yunho yang memerah dan ucapan itu.

'wahh hebat~ Baru pertama kali aku melihat ekspresi Yunho yang seperti ini, aku yang membuatnya begini kan? Rasanya jadi semangat..' batin Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan Yunho yang masih tak menatapnya.

"Oke, aku sudah tidak apa-apa.. Ayo.." Yunho tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Eh? Mau kemana ?" Jaejoong terpaksa mengikuti langkah Yunho.  
"Tempat yang tepat.." Yunho tersenyum kecil dan tetap menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong terdiam menatap tanganya yang digenggam tangan besar Yunho.

_'Rasanya berdebar-debar..'_

.  
.

* * *

Hembusan angin khas tepi pantai menyapa Jaejoong dan Yunho saat mereka turun dari bus.

"Kyaah~ Pantai...!" Jaejoong segera berlari kecil mendahului langkah Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaejoong.

"Laut~ Ada yang berselancar juga.. kelihatannya seru.." Jaejoong terlihat begitu gembira begitu menapaki tempat ini, Yunho bersyukur dalam hati.

"Kau bisa berselancar ?"

"Iya, aku suka pakai papan long, ayahku yang mengajarkan." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Hahaha.. Padahal kau kecil kan.."

"Jangan sebut aku 'kecil'.." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Yunho tertawa.

"WUAAHH~" Jaejoong segera melepas heels-nya dan mendekati air saat mereka sampai di bibir pantai.

Bermain air di tempat yang tak begitu jauh, sementara Yunho hanya menunggu di tepi.

Menatap kagum pada pesona Kim 'Jaekyung' yang terlihat bersinar dibawah terik matahari.

Tanpa sadar, hanya dengan melihat Jaekyung saja ia terus tersenyum.

Well, benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok Kim Jaekyung sepertinya.

"ah, coba saja aku bawa baju renang.." tiba-tiba Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho, Yunho sendiri kaget mendengar kalimat Jaejoong.

"aishh~" ia berjongkok sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku juga sebenarnya memikirkan tapi aku ingin ini jadi kejutan.. Lagipula rasanya tidak pantas kalau seorang laki-laki membawa perempuannya ke pantai untuk kencan pertama.. Uhh, ternyata memang tidak asik ya kalau tidak masuk ke air.." entah kenapa Yunho berubah menjadi cerewet karena frustasi.

Dan hal itu memaksa Jaejoong untuk tertawa, menurutnya ekspresi Yunho seperti ini sangat lucu.

"Kim Jaekyung.. Apa yang kau tertawakan eoh?" tegur Yunho tidak terima.

"Ahahaha~ maaf, habisnya kau terlihat panik sekali.." Jaejoong berjalan lebih jauh sambil mengankat rok-nya.

"it's ok, Yunho.. Kalu rok-ku diangkat, aku bisa masuk sampi sini.. Ini tetap menyenangkan kok.." Jaejoong tersenyum ceria, lagi-lagi membuat Yunho yang menatapnya tak berdaya.

Kembali, Jaejoong menghampiri pria tinggi itu dan menarik lengannya.

"Yunho juga, ayo kesini.. Ini seru loh.."  
Wajah Yunho kembali terasa panas karena malu, sikap canggung membuatnya tak sengaja menginjak kaki 'Jaekyung'.

"akhh!"

dan..

BRUKK! PLASHH!

Mereka jatuh terduduk di dalam air.

"Mi-mianhae, Jaekyung-ah.." Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang juga jatuh didepannya.

"hehe.. Tidak apa-apa, akhirnya kita basah juga.." Jaejoong masih tetap tertawa.

Berbeda dngan Yunho yang tertegun melotot kaget, lalu segera melepas kemeja-nya.

"Bajumu jadi transparan, aku bisa jelas lihat yang ada dibaliknya.." ucap Yunho ketika memakaikan kemejanya pada Jaejoong.

"EH?!" Jaejoong kaget bukan main dan segera menutupi bagian dadanya.

Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis itu.

"Sengaja atau kebetulan? Jangan menggodaku, kalau aku lepas kendali bisa gawat kan?" bisiknya pada Jaejoong, membuat pipi gadis itu memerah sempurna.

.

.

.

* * *

**[Jae's POV]**

Ah, sial..

Lagi-lagi suara Yunho yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya, juga ekspresi yang tidak kukenal.

Semuanya membuat jantungku berdebar dengan alasan yang tidak kumengerti.

"Cukup, curang kalau hanya kau yang berbuat begini.."

"eh?"

Hei, apa maksudnya ?

Kenapa aku tidak mengerti..

"Ya sudah, kita keringkan baju saja dulu di dekat sini, ok ?"

Aku kehilangan alasan untuk t5ertawa, tiba-tiba saja suasananya berubah drastis hanya karena hal ini.

Dan detik berikutnya, Yunho membantuku berdiri.

.

.

.

"Tutup pintu-nya.." Perintah Yunho yang baru saja masuk mendahuluiku, kututup pintu kamar itu dengan perasaan was-was.

Bagaimana tidak was-was jika kini Yunho justru membawaku ke hotel ?

A-aku tahu kok ini tempat untuk melakukan apa.

Apa Yunho berniat...

Blushh~

Pipi-ku terasa memanas memikirkannya, aishh~ Kim Jaejoong apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh!

"Kalau tetap pakai baju basah itu nanti kau bisa sakit.."

"Ah? Ye.."

Teguran Yunho menyadarkanku, dan secara tidak langsung juga membuatku makin berdebar aneh.

"Mau memakai kamar mandi duluan ?"

"ng? ah.. Ne.." pabo, kenapa aku terus tergagap seperti ini.

Aku tak mampu menatap wajah Yunho, kenapa sebenarnya ?

"Apa kau takut, Jaekyungie?"

Pertanyaan Yunho itu membuatku sontak merasa diejek, kuberanikan mengangkat wajah menunjukan bahwa aku tidak takut hanya karena hal semacam ini.

Srakk~

Aku melotot kaget ketika melihat kaus putih Yunho terjatuh diatas lantai.

Jantungku makin tak , aku takut sekarang.

Ku pojokkan diriku sendiri di pintu.

"Diam saja dan mengikutiku, berarti kau juga punya niat seperti itu kan ?" Yunho menatap tajam kearahku, aku terpana pada tubuh tinggi yang kini topless itu.

Akh!

Sama sekali tidak lucu kalau ketahuan disaat seperti ini, tapi aku juga tidak bisa mundur.

Kukepalkan tanganku.

"Yu-Yunho.. Sudah terbiasa yah melakukan hal seperti ini ?" Aku menunduk, tak bisa lagi menatapnya lama, tubuh itu begitu menggoda bagiku.

TEP~

ng ?

Astaga! Tiba-tiba saja Yunho sudah ada di depanku, mengunciku dengan lengan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya membawa daguku mendekat wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pastikan sendiri ?"

DEG!

Omoo~ Apa maksudnya?!

Tangan kiri Yunho tiba-tiba saja sudah membelai pahaku, dan bodohnya aku hanya TERDIAM!

A-apa yang harus kulakukan.

Dengan nafas Yunho yang sedekat ini saja sudah membuatku tak mampu berfikir.

"Jae.." lirih Yunho setelah mencium dahiku.

Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, terlebih ketika ibu jari Yunho mengusap bibirku.

ukhh~

Aku putuskan untuk memejamkan mata, pasrah atas apa yang akan terjadi.

Namun saat aku justru menunggu, tak ada yang kurasakan selain belaian di kepalaku.

"Maaf.." Yunho menghela nafas saat kubuka mataku.

"Jangan ketakutan seperti itu, aku sedikit kesal karena kau terus membuatku berdebar-debar.. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuatmu berdebar-debar juga.." Yunho mengusap wajahnya.

"Tapi sialo, caraku kekanak-kanakan sekali, cepat keringkan bajumu lalu kita keluar.." Yunho mengambil kembali kausnya.

Aku masih menatapnya tak percaya.

Aku?

Membuatnya berdebar-debar?

Ah, entah kenapa aku jadi suka melihat wajah Yunho yang seperti ini.

"ng~ apa kau sering melakukannya dengan wanita lain, Yun ?" kutarik lengannya sesaat.

"Ke-kenapa menanyakan hal itu?" Yunho membuang tatapan.

"Pernah atau tidak ?" Tekanku lagi.

Ayolah Jung Yunho! Aku butuh jawaban.

"Y-ya.. Seperti normalnya.." Jawabnya.

uff~ begitu ya.. Jadi dia pernah melakukan dengan wanita lain.

Karena Yunho populer, sudah kuduga sih lagipula dia kan pria normal.

Tapi...

Aku jadi merasa kalah!

aku benci itu!

Takk!

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau pulang, kita menginap disini malam ini.." aku segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

Kulihat Yunho sempat terkejut tadi.

DAKK~ DAAK~!

"Oii, Kim Jaekyung! Keluar! Apa kau mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan itu?!" Yunho mengetuk pintu kamar mandi kuat-kuat.

"Aku mengerti.. Aku mengerti, Jung Yunho! Biarkan aku mandi dulu!" Aku merosot jatuh setelah mengucapkan itu.

Tak kusangka aku bahkan berani mengucapkan hal seperti itu.

Dadaku seperti terbakar.

Tapi aku tidak suka ada sisi diri Yunho yang diketahui perempuan lain dan tidak kuketahui.

Kalau tidak tahu apa-apa, aku tidak bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku kan ?

Sementara aku dengar Yunho yang sepertinya masih dibalik pintu ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Jaekyung-ah.." lirih, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"A-aku sudah selesai.."

Dengan hanya memakai bathrobe, kuberanikan diri keluar dari kamar mandi, Yunho tak berekspresi apapun.

Dia hanya berlalu masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukanku.

Apa dia marah padaku ?

brukh~

Kubarinkang tubuhku di ranjang.

Perasaanku berkecamuk tak tentu.

Aku tahu ini bukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan karena gengsi.

Tapi benar..

Sifat tidak mau kalah-ku sama sekali tidak bisa kutahan.

hh~

Kupejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat, sempat aku berharap ini semua adalah mimpi.

.

.

.

Kriett~

Aku segera terbangun ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka, Yunho sudah selesai mandi!

Aku terduduk di tepi ranjang, tak sengaja melihat dada bidangnya yang terekspos dibalik bathrobe yang sama dengan yang kugunakan.

_Issh~! Aku sudah biasa melihat Yoochun telanjang kan? Buat apa berdebar-debar seperti ini._

Gyut~

Yunho duduk disisiku, dan aku hanya tertunduk.

"Kalau kau serius bicara begitu, aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri lagi.." tangan Yunho terulur memainkan rambutku, mencium rambut panjangku dengan gesture yang menggoda.

"a-aku.. Tidak memintamu menahan diri kok.." Oh damn! Kalimat sial apa yang baru saja kukatakan ?!

"hmm.. Kau benar-benar tidak mau kalah ya.." kini tangan Yunho merayap menuju pinggangku, membuka tali bathrobe yang kupakai.

Jantungku seperti mau meledak!

Entah bagaimana, tapi Yunho terlihat begitu tenang, tidak seperti tadi.

"Tapi aku suka sifat seperti itu.. Aku suka.." Yunho berbisik seduktif tangan kanannya membelai pipi kiriku, aku terus menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

_Ok, Kim Jaejoong yang seperti ini bukan apa-apa kan?_

Yunho perlahan menurunkan bathrobe-ku, mencium bahuku dan menarikku mendekat padanya.

_Sial, rasanya hangat._

_Ya, bukan apa-apa.. Kalau perempuan lain bisa melakukannya, aku juga pasti bisa._

Yunho mengecup dahiku sesaat, dan menyingkirkan bathrobe-ku sebatas pinggang, otomatis aku topless karena di balik bathrobe aku tak menggunakan apa-apa.

"unghh"

Lengan kekarnya memelukku, merengkuhku kedalam pelukannya, sedangkan bibirnya menjelajahi telinga kananku.

_Ini bukan apa-apa, Kim Jaejoong.. _

"Akh!"

Aku merintih saat Yunho menjilat lalu menggigit leher kiriku.

Ada sensasi aneh yang menyelimuti tubuhku setiap sentuhan Yunho berhasil mendarat di kulitku.

TERNYATA MEMANG MUSTAHIL!

"Tu-tunggu!" Kudorong bahu Yunho agar ia sedikit menjauh dariku.

Meski sekarang posisinya sudah menindihku.

kubalikan badan membelakanginya sambil menutupi dadaku, ternyata benar aku tidak sanggup.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak pintar.. eh.. Mak-sudku aku tidak bisa" ucapku sambil menenggelamkan wajah di bantal.

Namun aku harus kembali tersentak karena Yunho tiba-tiba menarik tubuhku, membuatku terduduk lalu memelukku dari belakang.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau ini pertama kalinya bagimu? Aku tahu kok.."

Deg~

Nafasku kembali tak beraturan, Di-dia tahu?

"Lagipula kau belum menyukaiku kan? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau 'mengundangku' dengan cara yang menantang seperti itu, tapi maaf.. Aku paling tidak suka sesuatu yang 'setengah-setengah'" Aku terdiam kaku sementara Yunho kembali memakaikan bathrobe-ku dengan benar.

"Yu-"

"istirahatlah sampai baju kita kering.."

Yunho sudah berbaring di sisi lain ranjang membelakangiku.

Ah, aku merasa begitu bersalah.

Aku gagal.. Semua pikiranku terbaca sempurna.

Ya, Yunho ternyata memang lebih unggul dariki..

.

.

**[end Jae's POV]**

* * *

.

.

Sorenya Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan pulang.

Yunho mengantar Jaejoong terlebih dahulu.

Akhirnya Jaejoong sempat tertidur pulas disamping Yunho tadi.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Yunho hanya diam dan terus berjalan didepan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong takut karena Yunho bersikap seperti ini

Sejak keluar dari hotel, Yunho sama sekali tidak menatap Yunho hingga Jaejoong berpikir apakah Yunho marah karena gadis itu tak bisa 'tidur' dengannya.

Tapi menurut Jaejoong Yunho bukan orang seperti itu kan?

Jaejoong menyesal, meski mereka saingan, tak seharusnya Jaejoong memanfaatkan perasaan Yunho untuk mengalahkan pria itu.

"oh, Yun.. Rumahku sudah dekat, sampai disini saja.."

Yunho berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong kini, "oh.. Ne.. sampai jumpa" Yunho melambai ringan pada Jaejoong lalu berbalik arah.

_'Santai sekali? Mungkin aku harus berhenti bertemu dengannya sebagai Jaekyung'_

Jaejoong melangkah pelan sambil terus berpikir.

Namun..

"Hei.."

Suara Yunho membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati Yunho yang menatap lurus padanya.

"Mungkin urutannya salah, tapi..."

Jaejoong termangu menatap Yunho, menanti kata-kata selanjutnya dari pria itu.

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku, Kim Jaekyung?"

.

.

.

Jaejoong shock, dan mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Hanya angin yang bergerak menemani suasana hening itu.

Mata musang Yunho yang menatapnya tajam membuat Jaejoong tak mampu membuka mulut.

Ia harus bersyukur karena selanjutnya Yunho berbalik dan melambai.

"Lain kali beritahu jawabannya, ya?" ia pun melangkah menjauh.

meninggalkan Jaejoong yang berdiri terdiam dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

_'A-aku harus jawab apaaaaa?!"_

.

.

.

**.To Be Continued**

Chapter 1 Done~

Saya gak suka fanfic panjang-panjang sebenernya, tapi karena ini diambil dari manga, jadi ada kemungkinan bakal panjang.

Maafin saya kalo masih ada typos.

then, see ya in the next chapter dan review juseyoo~ :)

.

.

.

.

Find me on twitter :: CherryYunJae


	3. Confession

**-Secretive J- **

**a YunJae fanfiction ©Cherry YunJae**

.  
**Pairing** : YunJae of course  
**Genre** : Romance-School's Life  
**Rate** : T-M  
**Length** : Chap 2 "Confession"  
**Warning! :Genderswitch!For Jaejoong(Jaekyung) and Junsu,** Out of Character, Typos

**.**

**.**

* * *

Annyeong~ Chapter 3 apdet.. Sebenernya sih jadwal apdet kemarin tapi ada halangan.  
Gomawo yang udah mau baca & Review fic ini, mian gak bisa balas kalian satu-satu tapi yang jelas saya seneng kalian menikmati fic ini.

**Special Thanks to  
| Zhe | Himawari Ezuki | Dianaes | jae sekundes | Isnaeni love sungmin | liendhanesia | Baby Kim | PhantoMiRotiC | myeolchi gyuhee | guest | rifqohcassy | yoon HyunWoon | Nony | Juuunchan | kitybear | guest | toki4102 | next | Lady Ze | Junghyejung | uno-uno | yyyjjj5 | leny | saltybear | ajid yunjae | KimRyeona19 | Minhyunni1318 | 3kjj | Jung Jaehyun | bynbkyoung | dzdubunny | I was a Dreamer | Taeripark | rly c jaekyu |**

.

.

**[If you don't like my fanfic, just get off~ simple, rite ? ^^]**

* * *

.

Pagi itu di Hanyoung High School

Junsu dan tokoh utama kita, Kim Jaejoong sedang bersiap untuk latihan klub basket putri, mereka berjalan bersama menuju gedung olahraga.

"oii… Joongiee... Kemarin bagaimana?" Junsu mulai membuka topik.  
"hoahmm~ Apanya?" jawab Jaejoong sambil melambai kearah uhmm.. Fans-Club-nya?

"apa yang 'apanya'? Kemarin seharian aku kirim pesan tapi tidak kau balas, padahal sudah kubantu tapi tidak mau memberi laporan apa-apa eoh?" Junsu kelihatan kesal kini.

"Ah ne, handphone-ku mati karena terjatuh di laut..."

"oh… EH?! laut?! Maksudmu kalian kemarin ke laut?"

Jaejoong menoleh kearah sahabatnya yang cukup berisik itu.  
"Ne, waegeurae?" Jaejoong balik bertanya membuat Junsu entah kenapa tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Omoo~! Apa kalian sudah...?" Junsu sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menatap penuh selidik pada Jaejoong.  
"Yah! Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku melakukannya dengan Yunho?!" Jaejoong mengerti arah pikiran bebek-nya itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakannya?"

"Nanti saja kuceritakan pelan-pelan, hari ini aku kurang tidur jadi tidak enak–hoahmmm~" Jaejoong menguap lebar saat Yunho ternyata sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Cara menguapmu itu lebih mirip om-om daripada perempuan.." protes Yunho sambil menepuk kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri yang mendengar suara itu kaget, ia segera menatap sosok tinggi yang ada dibelakangnya itu.

"Jung Yunhoo!" pekik Jaejoong.

"Yo! Pagi Jaejae.. Kau tidak tidur untuk main game lagi?"

Jaejoong hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah sempurna karena mengingat kejadian kemarin dengan Yunho.

"Dasar... Apa kau tidak bisa lakukan hal lain yang lebih menarik?" protes Yunho lalu berjalan menjauh kearah gedung olahraga.

Sedangkan Jaejoong masih memegangi kepalanya yang disentuh Yunho sambil merengut kesal.

"Kau tidak membalas Yunho, Joongie? Benar kan.. Pasti terjadi sesuatu!" Junsu makin bersemangat karena melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kini merona.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri diam di tepi arena basket sambil memainkan bolanya, ia masih saja menggerutu sebal karena sikap Yunho yang begitu santai.

'Sial! Dia pasang ekspresi menang, padahal jelas-jelas kemarin wajahnya selalu memerah setiap melihatku..'

"Jaejoong! Kajja main 3 on 3!" teriak Siwon dari jauh.  
Gadis itu menghela nafas sebelum melangkah.

'Yah, memang sih yang kemarin dilihatnya itu kan Jaekyung..'

.

.

"C'mon!" Jaejoong segera melempar bolanya kearah Siwon.

"Jae! Shoot! Shoot!"  
Pekik Siwon ketika melihat Jaejoong bisa melakukan three-point dari jarak itu.

Namun Jaejoong masih berusaha menghindar dan lebih memilih untuk tetap men-dribble bola menuju ring lawannya.  
Karena tubuhnya yang mungil membantunya bergerak lincah, Jaejoong mampu melesat menuju ring.

Jaejoong kini mungkin terlihat fokus diluar tapi sebenarnya ia terus memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

'Entah kenapa rasanya tidak bersemangat, padahal Yunho sudah menyatakan perasaannya kan?'

Jaejoong berusaha melempar namun urung ketika Donghae menghalang-halanginya.

'Aku tidak mengerti tapi perasaanku jadi tidak enak'

Grek~

Jaejoong menoleh ketika ada yang berusaha menghalanginya dari belakang.  
Kedua mata itu bertemu tatap setelah semalaman terpisah.

Dak  
Dak  
dakk~

Bola yang sejak tadi dipertahankan mati-matian oleh Jaejoong kini terlepas begitu saja, jatuh ke lantai.  
Yunho tersenyum lalu mengambil bola itu "Thanks!" teriaknya.

Jaejoong terjatuh dengan ekspresi shock luar biasa karena mata mereka bertemu tatap tadi.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang berhasil melempar bola itu, mencetak poin.

'ah sial.. Apa aku salah makan? Kenapa rasanya tidak nyaman..'

Mata Jaejoong terpaku melihat setiap gerak-gerik Yunho kini.

'Ah, gawat,,, Mataku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya!'

.

* * *

Afternoon at Cassiopeia Cafe

Jaejoong sedang membereskan counter cafe saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.  
Sebuah pesan singkat dengan nomor yang belum ia ketahui.

Ia pun membaca isi pesan itu.

Syukurlah ponselmu tidak rusak, aku khawatir tidak bisa menghubungimu.  
Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang.  
Bisakah kita bertemu ?

Jaejoong terbelaak dengan isi pesan itu.  
Jung Yunho!  
Ingin bertemu dengannya?!  
Oh my... Sungguh semua ini diluar rencananya.  
Secepat ini Yunho meresponnya, apa pria itu benar-benar menyukai Kim Jaekyung?

Jaejoong merasa begitu bersemangat kini.  
Hanya dengan kalimat 'ingin bertemu' dari Yunho saja jantungnya berdetak cepat dan tubuhnya terasa begitu panas.

"Junchaan~! Aku pinjam baju dan sepatumu dulu untuk pulang, besok kukembalikan!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong berpamitan setelah berjanji lagi pada Junsu bahwa ia akan mengembalikan bajunya esok.

Ia pun melangkah keluar dari cafe sambil merapihkan dandanannya.

"Ah! Kirim pesan.." Jaejoong mengambil ponsel dari tas-nya sambil tetap berjalan, ia harus memberitahu Yunho kalau jam kerjanya sudah selesai.

Ia berusaha mengetik pesan untuk Yunho ketika tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, membuatnya harus terhenti.

"Maaf aku tidak sabar jadi aku menunggumu disini.."

Dan Jaejoong tahu siapa pemilik pelukan ini.  
"ngg~ n-ne..." gadis itu tak bisa menahan rona merah yang menjalar hingga telinga-nya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jae..." dada Jaejoong bergemuruh keras karena ucapan Yunho, kalimat itu terasa begitu ambigu baginya.  
Ia merasa Yunho memanggilnya sebagai 'Jaejoong', dan itu sungguh membuatnya nyaris lupa bernafas.

"a-aku juga.."

Yunho pun melepas pelukannya, jujur saja Jaejoong sedikit kecewa dengan hal itu tapi kemudian tangan Yunho menggenggam tangan kecilnya.  
"Kita kencan sebentar ya?" ajak Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk, sepertinya Jaejoong makin menyukai sandiwara ini.

.

.  
"Jja, makanlah yang banyak.."

Jaejoong menatap penuh minat ada makanan-makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya.  
Yunho mentraktir Jaejoong makan di sebuah kedai bulgogi di pinggir jalan.

"Baiklah, aku makan~" Jaejoong segera mengambil potongan daging sapi pertamanya, berbeda dengan Yunho yang lebih tertarik menatap gadis cantiknya itu.

"a-apa yang kau lihat?" Jaejoong menatap kearah lain.

Yunho tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu ada wanita yang bisa berwajah sesenang itu ketika makan di kedai kecil seperti ini, kupikir mereka senang dengan restoran bintang lima yang mahal." ucap Yunho santai.

Jaejoong merengut, ia lupa kalau ini memang sifat asilnya.

"Itu kan wanita lain, aku lebih suka yang seperti ini kok–"

"Dan itu yang aku suka darimu."

Yunho menyahut dengan kalimat yang aneh bagi Jaejoong.  
Ia kembali terjebak dalam debaran aneh karena Yunho.

Ia menunduk malu sambil memainkan sumpitnya.  
"a-apa yang kau suka dariku sebenarnya?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum menatap ekspresi imut gadis itu, "Semuanya, tak ada sedikitpun darimu yang tidak kusukai, termasuk sifat tidak-mau-kalah-mu itu.."  
Rasanya Jaejoong ingin membakar dirinya sendiri mendengar kalimat manis yang Yunho ucapkan dengan santai itu.  
Ia kalah lagi.

Keheningan melanda setelah ucapan Yunho, Jaejoong tak tahu harus berkata apalagi.  
Ia hanya merasa begitu malu dan sejak tadi debaran jantungnya tak kunjung normal.

"A-aku sudah selesai..."

"Aku juga, kau ingin pulang sekarang Jaekyungie?"  
Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah.." Yunho bangkit dari tempat duduknya sementara Jaejoong masih sibuk membereskan tas-nya.

"Jae..."

"ung~?"Jaejoong menoleh saat Yunho memanggil namanya dan tangan Yunho segera meraih dagu Jaejoong.

Tak ada yang Jaejoong rasakan lagi selain tarikan lembut di dagunya dan lidah Yunho yang tiba-tiba menjilat permukaan bibirnya.  
Posisi mereka sungguh mencolok karena Yunho yang tadinya sudah berdiri kini harus mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati meja supaya bisa meraih bibir Jaejoong.

Untung saja kedai itu tidak ramai.

Yunho melepas Jaejoong, meninggalkan rona merah lagi bagi gadis itu.

"Kau lupa membersihkan saus di bibirmu." Yunho tersenyum.  
Sementara Jaejoong terdiam, bukan ciuman kan? Yunho hanya sebatas menjilat bibirnya saja jadi itu tadi bukan ciuman pertamanya.

Mereka pun keluar dari kedai itu.

.

.

Jaejoong terus berpikir kenapa bisa ia tak menolak setiap kali Yunho menyentuhnya.

'Tapi memang hanya dengan melihatnya seperti ini saja, seluruh sentuhannya kemarin terasa begitu jelas ditubuhku...'

Jaejoong menyusuri jalan dengan pikiran berkecamuk.  
Belum lagi ia memikirkan bagaimana kalau Yunho meminta jawabannya sekarang.

"Ah!"  
Tatapan Jaejoong mengarah ke sebuah lapangan basket kecil yang sepi.

"Ada apa, Jaekyungie?"

"Itu lapangan basket, kita main sebentar ya?" Jaejoong memberanikan diri menarik lengan Yunho.

Yunho pun mengikuti keinginan gadis itu.

.

.  
Pakk~!

Yunho menangkap bola yang diberikan Jaejoong.  
"Kita main 1 on 1 ya?"

Yunho pun tersenyum lalu bersiap memulai.  
"Oke, tapi jangan menangis jika kau kalah, Jaekyungie~"

Jaejoong pun tersenyum, ia suka ketika Yunho mulai bersemangat seperti ini.

Jaejoong bingung harus menjawab apa jika Yunho meminta jawabannya nanti karena itu ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Yunho.  
Dan lagi Jaejoong kini begitu menikmati saat-saat ia bersama Yunho, sampai rasanya tak ingin berhenti.

Jaejoong dengan cepat merebut bola dari tangan Yunho di awal pertandingan mereka.

Ia terus mendribble berusaha menghindari Yunho yang menghadangnya.

"Hebat juga, kau suka basket, Jaekyungie?" tanya Yunho tanpa menghentikan duel mereka.

"Iya sangat suka!"  
Jaejoong berhasil menjauh dari Yunho kini.

"Kalau aku? Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Deg!

Srett~  
Yunho memanfaatkan keadaan.  
Melihat Jaejoong yang tertegun dengan cepat ia mengambil bola itu.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan.  
Jaejoong sedikit tersengal "Cu-curang.. Kenala tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu disaat seperti ini?" protesnya sambil menatap Yunho.

Yunho lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.  
"Jawab saja.. Apa kau melihatku sebagai seorang laki-laki?" goda Yunho dengan seringai khas-nya.

"ukh~" Jaejoong memulai pergerakannya lagi hendak merebut bola dari Yunho meski sulit karena Yunho terus menghindar.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Tapi kau lebih istimewa dari laki-laki lain..!" pekik Jaejoong.

Seperti sebuah balasan, Yunho yang kini tertegun dengan jawaban Jaejoong lengah menjaga bolanya sehingga Jaejoong memanfaatkan balik keadaan.

Tak ingin buang-buang waktu ia segera melompat untuk melakukan three-point.

Ssrakkk~

Berhasil!  
Jaejoong menatap tak percaya pada ring itu.  
Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa mengalahkan Jung Yunho!

Jaejoong menyeka keringatnya dan memastikan bahwa wig-nya masih sempurna terpasang.  
Ia menoleh dan mendapati Yunho berjalan ke arahnya.

Yunho mengusap kepalanya sendiri dengan tangan kanan yang berada di saku celananya.  
"Ah, pembalasan sepertinya.. Kau hebat ya.."

Jaejoong merasa rasa senangnya menguap begitu saja saat menyadari nafas Yunho tetap stabil.  
Ia justru merasa kesal sekarang.

"Kau hebat, Jaekyungie.."

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya sendiri dan tertawa miris.

"Apa kau serius?"

"hum?"  
Yunho hanya menatap bingung pada Jaejoong.

"Sulit dipercaya, kau selalu tidak membiarkanku bahkan sekedar merebut bola.. Tapi sekarang kau bilang aku hebat karena menang darimu padahal kau tidak mengeluarkan tenaga sedikitpun?"

Yunho hanya diam mencerna kalimat demi kalimat gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Apa karena aku Kim Jaekyung jadi kau mengalah, begitu?"

Tangan Jaejoong terulur membuka wig-nya sendiri.  
"Mengalah untuk orang yang kau sukai.. Haha.. Sungguh memuakkan.. Maaf saja, tapi Kim Jaekyung yang kau sukai adalah aku, Kim Jaejoong."

.

.  
**To be Continued**

* * *

Maaf kalo chapter ini pendek, tapi emang disitu harusnya berhenti.

Hehehe.. Jadi gimana kira-kira nasib Jaejoong? Tunggu next chapter yah..

Ohya sekali lagi panggil saya Cherry aja, lebih enak didenger :p

.

.

.

Review please.. and see ya in the next chapter ^^

Find me on twitter : at)CherryYunJae


	4. I'm Yours

**-Secretive J- **

**a YunJae fanfiction ©Cherry YunJae**

.  
**Pairing** : YunJae of course  
**Genre** : Romance-School's Life  
**Rate** : T-M  
**Length** : Chap 3 "I'm Yours"  
**Warning!** :**Genderswitch!For Jaejoong(Jaekyung) and Junsu,** Out of Character, Typos

**Adapted and remake from Kaori Sensei's manga, Himitsu no Ai chan ©2010 and now starring with YunJae**

.

.

.

**[If you don't like my fanfic, just get off~ simple, rite ? ^^]**

* * *

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Kim

"Aku pulang.." seorang pria cassanova menutup pintu rumah itu perlahan kemudian merapikan sepatunya.

Mendengar ada yang membuka pintu rumah itu, Kim umma segera melihat siapa yang datang.  
"Yoochunnie? Mana adikmu?" tanya Kim umma saat ia tak melihat sosok Jaejoong bersama anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Oh? Dia sudah pamit sejak jam 7 padaku, umma... Apa dia belum datang?" tanya Yoochun heran, Kim umma menggeleng.  
"Aishh~ Bocah sial itu..." geram Yoochun lalu mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya lagi dari saku.

"Aku akan mencarinya dulu, umma..." Pamit Yoochun sambil beranjak kembali memakai sepatunya.  
namun...

BRAKK~

Belum sampai Yoochun memakai kembali sepatunya, pintu rumah itu dibuka lebar menampakkan sosok seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek dengan blus dan rok mini.  
Ekspresi gadis itu terlihat begitu lelah–sekaligus kesal , nafasnya terengah-engah.

Yoochun dan Kim umma terperangah menatap sosok itu, mereka tahu itu Kim Jaejoong... Tapi blus dan rok itu?

Dengan wajah kusut, Jaejoong melangkah cepat menuju tangga.  
"Joongie? Gwaenchana?" tanya Kim umma masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Jaejoong tak menjawab, ia menghilang di ujung atas tangga rumah itu lalu tak lama terdengar suara debam-an keras–yang pasti dari pintu kamar gadis itu.

Yoochun dan Kim umma hanya saling bertatap bingung.

* * *

[Kim Jaejoong POV]

Blam!

Kututup kasar pintu kamarku, sedikit luapan dari perasaan kesalku.  
Ah, sial aku sungguh berantakan sekarang.  
Karena terlalu kesal aku tidak sadar terus berlari tanpa membawa sepatu Junsu, juga tas dan wig-ku.

.  
_"Maaf saja, tapi Kim Jaekyung yang kau sukai adalah aku, Kim Jaejoong" _

_"Memuakkan! Denganmu ternyata buang-buang waktu saja, tidak kusangka semudah itu kau mengalah pada orang yang kau sukai!"_

Aku cemburu, ku akui aku cemburu pada sosok Jaekyung.  
Dan aku merasa begitu sakit karena saat itu Yunho hanya memasang ekspresi shock tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.  
Ah, aku yang bodoh... Kenapa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Aku meringkuk menenggelamkan wajah dan tangis di lututku.  
Tak bisa kutahan, ternyata benar.. Aku hanya cemburu karena Yunho terus bersikap lembut pada Jaekyung.  
Aku cemburu karena ada sisi lainnya yang tidak kuketahui.

Sial!

[Kim Jaejoong POV End]

* * *

"Ada apa dengan Joongie sebenarnya?" tanya Kim umma, Yoochun hanya menggeleng.

"Tapi pasti masalah serius, Jaejoongie jarang merajuk seperti itu kan.." Yoochun memasang tampang prihatin.

"Eh, Yoochunnie.." Kim umma menunjuk kearah pintu rumah mereka yang memang belum sempat ditutup lagi setelah aksi brutal Jaejoong tadi.

Yoochun mengalihkan tatapan kearah yang ditunjuk Kim umma, dan matanya segera mendapat sosok tampan dengan postur tinggi-tegap yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Annyeonghasimnikka.. Apa Kim Jaejoong sudah pulang?" tanya sosok itu dengan nafas yang tersengal beberapa kali.

Lagi-lagi mereka harus terperangah melihat adegan ini.

.

.

Yunho melangkah menaiki tangga begitu Kim umma langsung memberitahu tempat dimana ia bisa menemukan Jaejoong.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan kamar gadis itu dan menatap pintu berwarna krem itu sesaat sebelum kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu.

tok tokk

Didalam, Jaejoong sendiri baru saja membaringkan diri diatas ranjang.

"Jaejae? Ini aku.. Tolong buka pintunya"

Tubuh Jaejoong terasa menegang ketika mendengar suara yang ia hafal itu.  
Awalnya ia ingin mengabaikan karena berpikir itu kakak atau umma-nya.  
Tapi ini Yunho!

Jaejoong bergelung di dalam selimut dan berusaha menutup telinganya.  
"PERGI! JANGAN SEENAKNYA DATANG KERUMAH ORANG!" bentaknya.

Yunho tertegun mendengar suara itu.  
Ia yakin Jaejoong menangis kini.

"Kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tas, sepatu dan wig-mu..." Yunho memegang erat barang-barang milik Jaejoong yang ia bawa, ada sedikit emosi yang tersirat darinya.

"Dan sekarang kau mengusirku?"  
Tak ada sedikitpun respon dari gadis itu.  
Mereka terdiam.

"Lagipula sejak awal tidak mungkin aku tidak sadar kalau itu kau hanya karena wig kan?"

Jaejoong terperanjat karena kalimat Yunho barusan, apa?

"Aku tahu.. Aku tahu semua.. Tapi aku bingung kenapa tiba-tiba kau membongkarnya sekarang?" Yunho menunduk menahan emosinya sendiri.

Jaejoong masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong kini.

_Yunho tahu? _  
_Sejak awal, Yunho sudah tahu? _  
_Tapi kenapa ia mengajakku kencan? _  
_Apa tujuannya?. _  
_Untuj mengejekku?_

Perlahan terdengar suara tawa sarkastik dari bibir cherry Jaejoong.  
Gadis itu menutupi wajahnya sendiri.

"Jadi aku yang dibodohi? haha... Mengesankan!"

"Jae! Buka dulu pintunya!" Yunho terus memukul pintu itu tanpa ampun.

"AKU JUGA TIDAK SERIUS!"

Bentakan Jaejoong membuat Yunho terhenti sesaat.  
"Apa?" lirihnya.

"KARENA MEMBENCIMU, AKU HANYA INGIN MEMBUATMU MENYUKAIKU LALU MENCAMPAKKANMU! TAPI AKU YANG KALAH LAGI! KAU PUAS KAN?! SEKARANG PERGI DARI SINI, AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU LAGI!" kemarahan Jaejoong tiba-tiba meluap.

Yunho menatap tak percaya kearah pintu kamar itu.  
Lalu akhirnya ia tak mampu lagi menahan emosi.

Prakk!  
Dengan kasar, Yunho menaruh barang-barang Jaejoong di depan pintu kamar itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu!" dan detik itu juga Yunho meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong.  
Ia berjalan sesantai mungkin saat menemukan Yoochun dan Kim umma yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah tangga rumah itu–menguping sejak tadi, sepertinya.

"Maaf sudah membuat keributan..." ucap Yunho sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan rumah itu.  
Dan Yoochun serta Kim umma hanya mampu memandang segan pada sosok itu.

* * *

Esoknya

"Sudah kubilang kan.. Hal seperti itu bukan untuk main-main, Joongie~" pagi Jaejoong dihiasi dengan ceramah si imut Junsu kali ini.  
Setelah beberapa saat lalu ia menceritakan hal yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Yunho, bebek itu tak juga berhenti menasihatinya.

"Mian Su, kau juga jadi ikut bolos latihan basket.."

"Tidak masalah yang masalah sekarang keadaanmu, akhirnya kalian saling menipu kan? Memangnya seburuk apa sih hubungan kalian?"

"Uhmm~ aku ingin Caramel Macchiato dengan ekstra whipped cream..."

"Joongie? Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Iya.. Iya.. Aku mendengarmu, Kim Junsu"

Jaejoong tetap berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Junsu, mood-nya benar-benar jatuh ke tingkat paling bawah kini, hingga terpaksa membolos latihan pagi bersama Junsu.  
Lagipula ia tak bisa menyembunyikan matanya yang sembab karena terus menangis semalaman tadi.

"Awalnya aku serius ingin menipu nya... Tapi lama kelamaan aku sadar, aku merasa nyaman saat bersamanya.. Haha.. Aku yang bodoh, mana mungkin kan dia serius menyukaiku hanya karena aku memakai wig?" Jaejoong menunduk, membiarkan poninya yang cukup panjang menutupi matanya yang mulai terasa panas lagi.

Junsu yang mengekor hanya mampu menatap sendu, menyadari Jaejoong kini pasti menahan tangisnya lagi.

"Aku yang bodoh karena berpikir setidaknya ia memiliki sedikit perasaan padaku.. Ah, rasanya jadi kesal sendiri.." Jaejoong berusaha tertawa.

Namun Junsu mengerti dan segera memeluk leher sahabatnya itu dari belakang.  
"Jaejoongie~!"

"Wakh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Suu~?" protes Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau masih butuh menangis, menangis saja.. Aku disini, Joongie~"

Jaejoong pun tersenyum mendengar sahabatnya yang begitu polos itu.

"Aku tidak akan menangis lagi, Su.. Kenapa aku harus menangis?"

"Habisnya, Kau menyukai Yunho kan, Joongie? Aku tahu itu..."

Jaejoong sempat terkejut dengan tebakan Junau.  
"Haha... Mana mungkin aku menyukai beruang itu..." Kalimat akhir Jaejoong terdengar begitu lirih.

.

.

.  
"Yo! Yunho! Pass!" teriak Donghae pada Yunho.

Yunho pun mengoper bola di tangannya dan dengan cepat Donghae mencetak skor.  
Yunho menyeka keringatnya sendiri dan menuju ke tepi lapangan karena merasa latihan paginya sudah cukup.

"Hei, kemana Kim Jaejoong? Dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan?" tanya Donghae sambil matanya mencari-cari sosok mungil itu di tribune.  
Yunho hanya cuek dan tetap melanjutkan minumnya.  
"Hah~ aku tidak menyangka akan mengatakanini, tapi.. Kalau si kecil itu tidak datang rasanya membosankan ya?"

Dan Yunho hanya terdiam.

* * *

at Cassiopeia Cafe

Cafe belum lama dibuka ketika Jaejoong menuju ke ruangan Yoochun.  
Ia mengetuk pelan pintu ruang 'manager' itu meski tidak tertutup.  
Bisa ia lihat kakaknya yang sibuk menonton televisi.

"Yoochunnie~ aku berhenti kerja ne?" pinta Jaejoong yang kini bersandar di pintu ruangan itu.

"Hmm? Kenapa?" Yoochun sama sekali tidak mengalihkan tatapan dari televisinya.

Jaejoong pun menunduk.  
"Kenapa ya.."  
Ia menatap seragamnya sendiri.

'Kalau memakai seragam ini perasaanku jadi tidak enak karena teringat banyak hal..'

"Padahal 'oppa' senang karena akhirnya kau jadi cantik, Joongie~" ucap Yoochun mendadak.

"Kau hanya malas mencari pegawai kan?" sergah Jaejoong tepat.  
"Kau ini..."

Yoochun pun berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan mencubit pelan pipi putih gadis itu.  
"Kenapa mendadak sih? Padahal aku suka melihatmu yang belakangan ceria seperti itu.."

"Siapa yang ceria?"

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Aku akan mencari pegawai baru tapi kau harus tetap bekerja sampai aku mendpatkannya.." Jelas Yoochun dan Jaejoong pun akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Jja.. Kembali bekerja" Perintah Yoochun.  
"Arasseo~" Jaejoong tersenyum samar sebelum akhirnya kembali ke counter cafe.

.

.

.  
Jaejoong berusaha melayani tamu dengan manis sepertj biasa meski hatinya kini sedang tidak tenang.  
Dan dengan mudah Junsu bisa melihat itu.

Klingg~

Bell pintu cafe kmbali berbunyi saat pintu itu dibuka.

"Selamat datang kembali tu–" Jaejoong melotot kaget saat menyadari yang datang adalah anak-anak klub basket laki-laki.  
Termasuk Jung Yunho!

'Ke-kenapa mereka?! Omo, aku harus pasang wajah seperti apa di hadapan Yunho?! Sial!' gerutu Jaejoong.  
Namun pikirannya harus terhenti ketika matanya bertemu tatap dengan kedua mata musang Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum lembut padanya.  
"Lama tidak bertemu, Jaekyungie.."

Ckit..  
Rasanya sakit bagi Jaejoong karena Yunho bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.  
Jaejoong masih terdiam di tempatnya meski rombongan itu sudah menuju tempat mereka.

Dan mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Junsu segera melayani rombongan itu supaya Jaejoong tidak semakin terbebani.

"Junchan, anak perempuan tidak ikut kamp musim panas ya?" tanya Heechul.

"uhum.. Karena yang ikut pertandingan antar wilayah hanya kalian, jadi tim kami tidak ada yang ikut.." Junsu masih berdiri di dekat meja itu sementara Jaejoong melayani meja yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ahh! Membosankan sekali kalau begitu.." keluh Siwon.

"Kalau kalian mau mungkin sesekali aku bisa mengantar makanan.." tawar Junsu yang memang tidak ada kegiatan selama liburan musim panas.

"Sungguh Junsu-yah?! Wahh kalau begitu dengan senang hati kami terima" mereka pun tertawa.  
Tak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata salah satu dari mereka hanya tertuju pada maid lain yang tak jauh dari meja mereka.

"Jaekyung juga ikut kan?" tegur Yunho ketika Jaejoong hendak melewati mereka.  
Junsu sweatdrop seketika.

"Wah! Ide bagus Yunho..! Aku juga ingin sekali Jaekyung datang!" sahut Donghae semangat.

Jaejoong hanya mampu menatap heran pada Yunho yang kini tersenyum.

'Apalagi rencananya? Padahal kan dia tahu ini aku..' Pikir Jaejoong.

"Ngg~ itu.. Jaekyung pasti sibuk.. Dia kan kuliah.." elak Junsu.

"Bukankah kuliah sedang libur ?" bantah Yunho lembut tanpa melepas kontak mata dari Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong tak tahu harus menjawab apa karena mata Yunho, tatapan itu sungguh menjeratnya.

Grep~

Dan tiba-tiba saja tangan Yunho bergerak menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.  
Menariknya pelan seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Aku ingin Jaekyung datang, bisa kan?"

Jaejoong hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah memerah.  
Ia lemah dengan genggaman tangan ini.

* * *

"Gomawo Yoochun oppa, sudah mengantar kami sampai kesini.." Junsu tersenyum ceria pada Yoochun.

"Hmm~ jaga diri kalian.. Kalau sudah waktunya pulang, hubungi aku.. Biar aku yang menjemput..."

"Kyaa~ oppa baik sekali" jerit Junsu, Jaejoong memutar bola matanya.

.  
"Joongie, kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau kan bisa menolaknya.." Junsu mulai membahas masalah itu lagi kini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Junchan.. Tenang saja.." jawab Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah mempersiapkan diri, ia bahkan memakai kacamata supaya teman-temannya yang lain tidak mengenalinya.  
Jujur saja Jaejoong pun ragu apa ini akan baik-baik saja.  
Tapi ia ingat bagaimana tangannya disentuh oleh Yunho, ia merasa begitu kehilangan logikanya.  
Ia tak mampu menolak bahkan menepis tangan Yunho saat itu.

.

"Annyeong~ ada yang lapar?" teriakan Junsu membuat para anggota tim menoleh ke sisi lapangan.

"Junchan~!" Siwon segera berlari mendekati Junsu–atau tepatnya mendekati keranjang makanan yang dibawa Junsu.

Mereka pun sibuk berbincang dan beberapa dari mereka bertanya tentang Jaekyung yang blum mereka ketahui sebelumnya.  
Sepertinya sosok Jaekyung menjadi pusat perhatian kini, Jaejoong bersyukur karena ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik jadi tidak ada satupun yang mengenalinya.

Saat sibuk istirahat makan siang, para anggota tim lebih memilih berkumpul dan maan ditengah lapangan, Junsu pun disana.  
Sementara Jaekyung hanya duduk di tepi, memikirkan banyak hal.

"Hei.. Boleh aku minta teh-nya?"

Jantung Jaejoong terasa hampir mencelos, suara ini lagi...  
Ia tak mampu mengangkat wajah untuk menatap pria itu bahkan sampai pria itu duduk di sebelahnya.  
Jarak mereka tidak dekat tapi juga tidak begitu jauh.  
Jaejoong bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi Yunho.

"Kau datang juga..." Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya di lutut, menatap Jaejoong yang membuang muka.

"Kau yang memintanya.."

"Ne, karena itu.. Kupikir karena aku yang memintanya, jadi kau tidak datang.." Ucap Yunho dengan tatapan yang sungguh sulit diartikan bagi Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap pria itu.  
Oke, ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pria ini.  
Lalu kenapa Yunho menyuruhnya datang?

"Ah ya.. Anggap aku bodoh karena menurutimu.. Kau pasti senang kan? Selamat tuan Jung!" Jaejoong beranjak pergi.  
tiba-tiba saja ia merasa begitu bodoh karena tanpa sadar menuruti kemauan pria bermata musang itu.

"Jae..!" Yunho ikut bangkit mengejar Jaejoong yang berjalan cepat.

* * *

[Kim Jaejoong POV]

Dia benar..  
Kenapa aku selalu mendengarkan kata-katanya?  
Apa maksudnya?  
Apa yang dia pikirkan?  
Kenapa dia berbuat seperti ini?

Aku ingin bertanya tapi tidak bisa.. Aku takut..  
Aku takut mendengar jawabannya.  
Hanya karena satu kalimatnya saja aku jadi terombang-ambing seperti ini.  
Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Tidak berani menatap wajahnya..  
Sial!

Ini seperti bukan diriku sendiri.  
Menyedihkan..  
Menjengkelkan..  
Tapi ternyata memang aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Yunho.  
Rasanya jadi kesal sendiri.

Grep~

Yunho berhasil menghampiriku padahal aku sudah berusaha berjalan secepat yang ku bisa.  
Ia memegang erat pergelangan tanganku.  
Kedua pergelangan tanganku kini.

"Pergi! Tinggalkan aku!" Bentakku saat ia menarikku menghadapnya.

"MANA BISA BEGITU?! KENAPA WAKTU ITU KAU BILANG TIDAK SERIUS?" aku terdiam demi mendengar kalimat Yunho selanjutnya.

"Jangan seenaknya mengambil keputusan tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari orang lain! Aku mmang pura-pura tidak tahu saat mengajakmu kencan, tapi itu untukmu, untuk Kim Jaejoong!"

Aku menatapnya.  
Ah, kenapa tidak ada sirat kebohongan di mata itu?

"Kalau 'Jaejoong' yang kuajak, pasti kau akan langsung menolak kan? Aku sama sekali tidak peduli alasannya yang penting kau mau menemuiku.."

Aku kembali tak mengerti, mencoba mencari kesimpulan lain dari kata-kata Yunho.  
Hatiku terus menyangkal.. Tidak mungkin kan maksud Yunho adalah..

"Aku tidak peduli, asal ada kesempatan untuk membuatmu menyukaiku.. Aku akan menggunakannya.."

Yunho..  
Itu artinya Yunho menyukaiku?

"Kau bicara.. Apa.. Aku tidak mengerti.." kututp wajahku sendiri menyembunyikan airmata yang turun tanpa seizinku.  
Aku pasti terlihat begitu lemah sekarang.

"Akh! Apa-apaan ini.. Jangan lihat aku.." Kuusap kasar pipiku untuk menghapus jejak-jejak airmataku sendiri.  
Kuputuskan untuk berbalik membelakangi Yunho karena tidak ingin ia melihat sisi lemahku.

"Ani.. Aku mau lihat.." namun ia justru mendekatiku, memposisikan diri memelukku dari belakang.

"Airmata itu artinya kau juga mencintaiku kan?"  
Ia menyatukan jari-jari tangan kirinya dengan tangan kiriku.  
Dan aku harus menahan nafas saat tiba-tiba ia mengangkat daguku dengan tangan kanannya lalu mempertemukan bibir kami.

Ciuman pertamaku..

Begitu tiba-tiba, tapi aku merasa tak lagi menapaki tanah.  
Begitu bibir kami bertemu otakku berhenti berpikir, perasaan bahwa aku mencintai Yunho yang seblumnya masih samar kini terasa begitu jelas kurasakan.  
Hanya karena sebuah ciuman!

"Mhh~" dan rasanya aku mulai terbuai oleh hisapan lembut Yunho di bibir bawahku. Ia memperlakukanku dengan begitu lembut, aku sangat menyukainya.

"eungh.." tangan kanan Yunho yang memegang daguku tiba-tiba memaksaku membuka mulut, dan sontak aku melotot kaget ketika Yunho memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku.

"nghh!"

Dukk!

"Argh!"  
Dengan terpaksa ku sikut perutnya karena ciuman yang berlebihan ini.  
Apa-apaan dia? Padahal itu ciuman pertamaku tapi dia malah membuatnya mengerikan seperti itu.

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa, bodoh!" kututup mulutku sendiri karena malu.  
Jung Yunho brengsek, ia memberikan deep-kiss sebagai ciuman pertamaku.

"Kalau begitu ayo bilang.." pinta Yunho sambil menatap tajam padaku.

Ukh! Gawat.. Apa benar-benar perlu ku ungkapkan sekarang?

"Kalau tidak mau bilang, ku cium lebih dalam daripada yang tadi.."

"Gyah! Bi-bicara apa kau bodoh?!"

"5.. 4.."

"Yah! Kenapa hitung mundur?!"

"3.."

"Baiklah baiklah!" Sahutku mengalah, ah.. Aku tidak punya cara lain.  
"Nah, silahkan.." bisa ku lihat senyum penuh kemenangan di wajah Yunho.  
Dasar namja mesum!

Kutatap wajahnya sesaat, memastikan ia mendengarkanku.

"A.. Aku menyukaimu.."

Chu~  
Dan tiba-tiba saja pria ini kembali menciumku.  
"mhh~"

Namun kali ini ia segera melepas ciumannya, tidak seperti tadi.  
"Kalau cuma kecupan tidak apa-apa kan?" Ia tersenyum sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku.  
Aku kalah lagi, tapi aku menyukai kekalahanku kali ini.

"Ne, gwaenchan-mhh"  
Dan kembali Yunho menciumku, membawaku dalam pelukannya.  
Kali ini saja kubiarkan karena bisa kurasakan debaran jantungnya sama denganku.  
Kami memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Gusrakk~

Yunho dan Jaejoong terpaksa harus menghentikan lovey-dovey mereka saat mendengar suara itu.  
Dan ketika mereka melihat ke arah datangnya suara itu.

"Ma-maaf.. Kami tidak sengaja.."

"Ternyata Yunho dan Jaekyung pacaran ya?"

"Huwee~ padahal aku juga mengincar Jaekyung!"

Teman-teman Yunho lengkap berada di balik semak-semak itu, keduanya tidak tahu jika sejak tadi mereka mengintip.

'GAWAT!' batin keduanya.

* * *

"Lalu, oppa.. Akhirnya Jaejoong menerima Yunho, mereka sepasang kekasih sekarang.." Junsu sejak tadi berceloteh ria.  
Padahal di jok belakang mobil, Jaejoong rasanya ingin sekali menjadikannya bebek panggang.

"Wah, jadi kau sekarang sudah jadi 'perempuan', Joongie?" Yoochun menggoda adiknya itu.  
"Kim Junsu! Untuk apa kau ceritakan hal yang tidak perlu?!" kesalnya.

Drrtt~

Kemarahan Jaejoong harus tertunda saat ponselnya bergetar.  
1 pesan baru.

.  
From : Yunho pabo!

Karena ketahuan pacaran, Donghae menghukumku latihan habis-habisan..  
Tidak adil kalau hanya aku yang merasakan hukuman ini, jadi kalau kita bertemu lagi ingatkan aku untuk menghukummu 10 ciuman!

.  
"Waa~!" Jaejoong kelabakan sendiri membaca pesan dari Yunho, hingga hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya.

'Namja mesum! Apa sih yang ada di otaknya?!' batin Jaejoong, pipinya yang putih kini kembali merona hebat.

* * *

Jaejoong berjalan diantara kerumunan orang di stasiun, ia berusaha mencari sosok Yunho.

"Jae!"

Ah! Ternyata Yunho sudah berada tak jauh darinya.  
Beginilah mereka akhirnya, Jaejoong masih tetap harus menyamar sebagai Jaekyung supaya mereka bisa pacaran secara normal.  
Dan waktu kencan pun terbataa karena mereka hanya leluasa bertemu ketika Jaejoong berangkat menuju cafe.

"Sudah 2 minggu ya.." Mereka mulai berjalan berdampingan menuju cafe.  
Jaejoong mengangguk, sengaja berjalan lebih pelan supaya mereka punya waktu lebih untuk bersama.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita beritahu mereka saja kalau kita sudah pacaran?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Lalu Jaekyung mau diapakan?"

"Bilang saja sudah putus, lalu aku pacaran dengan Kim Jaejoong.. Kalau seperti itu jadi tidak harus membongkar Jaekyung yang sebenarnya kan?"

Jaejoong merasa Yunho benar.  
Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya.  
Ia hanya belum siap mengakui rivalnya ini sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak seperti ini saja sih?" gerutu Jaejoong

"Kau pasti akan sibuk bekerja, aku juga ada kegiatan klub selama musim panas, tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu kan? Aku tidak mau kencan sambil mengqntarmu ke cafe seperti ini terus.."

Ah, pangeran egois..  
Ternyata Yunho luar biasa keras kepala juga ya, meski tak sebanding dengannya.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong ketika mereka melewati kerumunan orang.  
Perdebatan kecil pun terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kita kan masih bisa bertemu di sekolah.."

"Sebagai saingan? _Hell, No!_"

"Tapi setelah itu aku kan jadi Jaekyung dan kita bisa kencan seperti ini lagi.."

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin kencan yang normal, Kim Jaejoong... "

"Tapi pasti kau merasa lebih nyaman jalan bersama Jaekyung kan? Kurasa dia lebih cocok untukmu daripada 'Jaejoong'.."

Yunho berhenti dan menatap gadis cantik itu.  
"_Are u kiddin' me?_ Aku bukan menyukai 'Kim Jaekyung', yang kusukai itu 'Kim Jaejoong'"

Blushh~

Jaejoong kembali merona heboh karena Yunho mengucapkan hal seperti itu dengan santai–lagi.  
"Kenapa sepertinya sulit sekali bagimu ?" tegur Yunho.

"A-aku tidak mau.. Menjadikan rival sebagai kekasih itu kan.. Bisa merusak reputasiku.."  
Oops!

Dan setelah terkejut oleh kalimat Jaejoong, ekspresi Yunho pun berubah.  
"Hoo~ jadi itu yang ada di pikiranmu?" Sindirnya.

Ok, Jaejoong merasa bodoh kini karena mengucapkan hal yang tidak seharusnya, ia terus saja menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah pacaran saja.." dan bersamaan dengan itu Yunho berjalan menjauh.  
Jaejoong tahu pria itu pasti kesal dengan ucapannya.

"Yun!"  
Jaejoong berusaha memanggil Yunho namun sia-sia karena kemudian ia benar-benar ditinggalkan oleh pria itu.

'Ah! Sial.. Kenapa aku bicara soal gengsi..' Jaejoong memukul pelan mulutnya sendiri.  
Kalau bukan karena gengsi-nya mungkin saa ini ia dan Yunho tidak akan bertengkar kan?

Terpaksa Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya sendirian.

* * *

Esoknya di klub basket.

Jaejoong memakai sepatu basket-nya sambil merenung berkali-kali.  
Sesampainya di cafe kemarin ia memang mencoba menghubungi Yunho, tapi nihil.  
Sepertinya Yunho marah besar padanya.

"Hhh~" gadis itu menghela nafas, ia semakin merasa bersalah karena berkata kasar seperti itu.  
Kata Junsu, Yunho hanya ingin bisa mengakui Jaejoong sebagai pacarnya dan itu tidak salah.

Jaejoong memang merasa keterlaluan, padahal yang pertama mengungkapkan perasaan waktu itu Yunho kan? Dan sekarang sikap Jaejoong justru seperti tidak menghargai perasaan Yunho.

"hah~ Baiklah, aku harus minta maaf" untuk kali ini, Jaejoong mengesampingkan gengsinya.  
Ia sudah bertekad untuk menjadi lebih baik bagi Yunho.

.  
"Huahh.. Gedung olahrag panas sekali.." gerutu Jaejoong ketika mereka mulai memasuki lapangan.  
Riuh jerit para junior pun menggema seperti biasa.  
Terutama fans Jaejoong yang sudah lama tidak melihat idolanya itu di lapangan.

"Hoo~" Jaejoong melambai pada mereka dan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau makin populer, Jaejae.. Sayang sekali ya kau perempuan.."

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong bergidik ngeri karena Yunho sudah berada di hadapannya, menyindir dengan kata-kata sarkastik, dan menatapnya sangat tajam.

Glek!  
'Di-dia masih marah..' batin Jaejoong.

"Ng~ Yun.. aku–" Jaejoong berhasil mendapat perhatian Yunho dan ia berniat meminta maaf saat ini namun..

"Yunho! Yeogii.. Yeogii.." manajer klub basket laki-laki memanggil nama kekasihnya.  
Dan sialnya, Yunho lebih memilih menghampiri si manajer berdada besar itu.

Demi Tuhan, rasanya ia ingin menguliti manajer ber-'implan' itu karena berani mencuri perhatian kekasihnya.

.  
Latihan berlanjut namun Jaejoong sering lebih fokus menatap Yunho dan manajer sial tadi di tepi lapangan.

Ah, mereka tertawa!  
Dan itu membuat dada Jaejoong berjuta kali semakin panas.  
'Cih~ dia bahkan tertawa seperti itu dengan gadis lain?'

Jaejoong tak melepas tatapannya dari 2 orang yang berlagak mesra itu.  
Dan sepertinya ada akibat yang harus dibayar Jaejoong karena tidak fokus pada latihan.

"JAEJOONGIE!"

Jaejoong menoleh saat bola basket tepat mengarah padanya dan..  
Duakhh!

Semua berubah gelap.

* * *

"Nghh~"  
Suara bel sekolah membangunkan Jaejoong.  
Ia menggeram sesaat karena merasa pusing sekali.

"Eh? Aku kenapa?!"  
Ia segera terduduk kaget begitu menyadari kini ia berada di UKS sekolah.

"Kau pingsan karena terbentur bola.."

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho berdiri di dekat pintu ruangan itu.  
Tirai-tirai pemisah ranjang UKS yang tertiup angin sore memang sempat menghalangi pandangannya, tapi Jaejoong yakin itu Yunho.

"Bola basket itu harusnya ditangkap dengan tangan, bukan ditangkap dengan wajah hh.." Pria itu menghela nafas begitu sampai dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Tapi kalau kau bisa melonjak terbangun begitu, artinya kau tidak apa-apa kan?"  
Puk..  
Yunho menepuk kepala Jaejoong, dan rasanya begitu nyaman.

Yunho mengkhawatirkannya?  
Ekspresi Jaejoong berubah sendu, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada kekasihnya itu.

"Y-Yun.. Kau yang membawaku kemari..?"

Yunho duduk di tepi ranjang membelakangi Jaejoong.  
"Humm.. Tenang saja biar kubereskan nanti, kupastikan tidak ada yang tahu kalau kita pacaran." lirih Yunho membuat hati Jaejoong seperti ditusuk.

"Bu-bukan begitu.. Aku hanya tidak mengerti soal pacaran atau semacamnya, jadi aku takut.. Semua karena keegoisanku.. Kalau kau terus bersamaku, mungkin kau akan terus sakit hati.." Jaejoong berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya.

Tapi..  
Greek~  
"Jaejoong sunbae?!"  
Mereka menatap kaget pada tirai yang mengarah ke pintu ruangan itu.

Dua orang itu kelabakan mencari cara supaya Yunho bisa sembunyi.

Dan akhirnya Yunho memutuskan masuk kedalam selimut Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong pura-pura tidur membelakangi arah datangnya mereka dan menutup selimut sebatas leher.

Srekk..

Suara tirai dibuka membuat Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Ah Sepertinya Jaejoong sunbae belum siuman.."

"Ya sudah kita kesini lagi saja kalau Jaejoong sunbae sudah bangun.."

"Ah sebentar aku butuh obat sakit perut"

Jaejoong menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar percakapan gadis-gadis itu.  
Namun ia merasa ada yang janggal kini.

Oh damn! Jung Yunho memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyentuhnya?  
Ya bisa ia rasakan bagaimana tangan pria itu mengangkat t-shirtnya.

"Yun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jaejoong mendesis berusaha supaya fans nya di balik tirai itu tidak mendengar apa-apa.

Jaejoong kini mati-matian menahan tangan Yunho yang merayap masuk ke t-shirt olahraganya.  
"eungh~" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya sendiri saat lenguhan itu lolos.  
Susah menahannya jika tangan Yunho gencar mengusap pinggangnya kini, sementara bibir pria itu menyapu bagian pangkal lehernya.  
Its feel so weird!

"Yun masih ada mereka!" desis Jaejoong lagi.  
"Kalau begitu ini kesempatanmu.. Berteriaklah kalau kau tidak suka pacaran denganku, kau bisa meminta tolong pada mereka.."

Jaejoong terdiam menatap Yunho, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ingin menangis.

Blam!

Mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup, Yunho segera membuka selimut mereka dan mendapati Jaejoong yang menangis sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku tidak suka pacaran denganmu! Aku.. Aku hanya takut jika harus mengakuinya.."

"Jae..."

"Tapi melihatmu bicara dengan perempuan lain saja aku sudah jengkel, ternyata aku memang egois.. Aku.. Sekarang aku tidak peduli lagi ketahuan atau tidak.. Aku hanya menyukaimu, Jung Yunho!" dengan cepat, Jaejoong menggapai Yunho, memeluk pria itu seerat yang ia bisa.

Yunho masih terkejut sekaligus senang dengan pengakuan ini.  
Ia pun membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

"Aku juga minta maaf.. Aku terlalu memaksakan perasaanku sendiri, harusnya aku tahu kau belum siap.." Yunho mengecup lembut pipi putih Jaejoong sebelum melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Kini mereka bertatapan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, hingga Jaejoong bisa melihat sinar lembut di mata Yunho lagi.

"Mulai saat ini aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap mengakuinya bersamaku.. Aku akan tetap bersabar dengan 'Jaekyung', kau boleh melakukannya dengan tempo-mu sendiri, boo.."

"Go-gomawo Yun.." Jaejoong kembali memeluk Yunho sesaat lalu melepasnya.  
"Tapi, kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

Yunho tersenyum, "Boo.. Boojaejoongie.. Aku suka panggilan itu, wae?"  
Dan Jaejoong ikut tersenyum lalu memggeleng pelan.  
"Aku juga suka.."

"Kalau begitu cium aku.." Yunho mengerling nakal.

"Yah! Jung Yunho pabo!" mendadak Jaejoong kembali berubah seperti semula.

"Ayolah, apa salahnya memberi 'hadiah kecil' untuk kekasihmu ini?" Yunho segera merengkuh pinggang ramping itu.  
Jaejoong menyerah, pria ini memang benar-benar sulit dilawan!

"Kecupan saja ya?" Yunho pun mengangguk dan membiarkan Jaejoong mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"umhh~" Jaejoong melepas ciumannya saat ia merasakan bibir Yunho bergerak melumat bibirnya.

"Jung Yunho! Kau janji hanya kecupan!" protes Jaejoong dengan pout nya.

"Haha.. Arasseo.. Tapi kau juga janji memberi 10 ciuman kan? Berarti masih ada 9 lagi.."

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji seperti itu!"

"Pernah~"

"Yaishh... Jung Yuhmmmph"

.

.

.

.  
**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Done!**  
Yosh! Saya udah berusaha bikin sepanjang yang saya bisa loh.. Membosankan kah? Mian T-T

Special thanks to

Kalian yang udah ngasih aku semangat buat lanjutin meski ff ku masih banyak kekurangan.  
**| missy84 | dianaes | myeolchi gyuhee | yoon HyunWoon | thean | jae sekundes | Jung Jaehyun | Himawari Ezuki | Nony | Minhyunni1318 | juuunchan | riii-ka | Taeripark | AnieJOYERS | RyGratia | KimRyeona19 | 9194 YJS | Guest | toki4102 | linglingchan | Guest | han eun ji | joongmax | kitybear | everadit | Guest | dzdubunny | KimYcha Kyuu | bynbkyoung | rly c jaekyu | 3kjj |**

Cheukkhae buat **| Lady Ze | Jung Hyejung | Yunjae Style | Baby Kim |** karena tebakan kalian kalo Yunho udah tau itu bener ^^

**PhantoMiRotiC** : So am i your nuna? aku baru 20 tahun kok, namdongsaeng(?)... keke~

**Park July** : ehehe.. Manggilnya 'kak Cherry'? Iyah gak usah ijin, kalo emang minat mah baca aja tp kalo gak yakin sama plot aku sih tinggalin aja :)

**Lana Park** : Yepp~ coz ngeliat sekarang dia lebih "cowok"(?) sekali-sekali pengen bikin dia jadi cowok biasa... :3 Di ff ini mang cast-nya gak biasa ;)

**Yyyjjj5** : Makasih udah mau nyemangatin umma, nak.. :*

And then buat yang nanya ff ini udah mau tamat apa belum, mungkin belum dan cukup panjang karena emang aslinya komik ini ada beberapa buku.  
Tapi inti cerita kan udah selese karena Jaejoong udah ketauan?  
Inti fic ini bukan tentang penyamaran Jaejoong aja kok, tapi tentang perjuangan mereka juga.  
Dan kabar buruknya, bakal ada konflik lain muahaha...  
So, stay tune buat yang penasaran, ok?

**Last, thanks all~**

**Find me on twitter : at)CherryYunjae**


	5. Shim's Siblings

**-Secretive J- **  
**a YunJae fanfiction ©Cherry YunJae**

**Pairing** : YunJae of course  
**Genre** : Romance-School's Life  
**Rate** : T-M  
**Length** : Chap 4 "Shim's Siblings"  
**Warning! : Genderswitch!For Jaejoong(Jaekyung) **  
**and Junsu**, Out of Character, Typos  
**Adapted and remake from Kaori Sensei's manga, **  
**Himitsu no Ai chan ©2010 and now starring with **  
**YunJae**

**[If you don't like my fanfic, just get off~ simple, **  
**rite ? ^^]**

.

* * *

Jinchaa~ Makasih banget buat kalian yang masih bersedia baca dan review fic ini jadi saya masih semangat nerusin.. Love u guys :*

**| linglingchan | AnieJOYERS | guest | Zen Ikkika | jae sekundes | Jung Hyejung | guest | Lady Ze | toki4102 | yoon HyunWoon | Nony | Minhyunnie1318 | ajid yunjae | everadit | bynbkyoung | Himawari Ezuki | Taeripark | Park July | han eun ji | Keybin | rly c jaekyu | yyyjjj5 | Juuunchan | Jung Jaehyun | myeolchi gyuhee | dianaes | leny | NevvYunJeje | dzdubunny | 3kjj | KimRyeona19 | PhantoMiRotiC | ryung9 | Dipa Woon | Blackxx | naomics | yoshiKyu | nabratz |**

Semoga kalian gak bosen sama tulisan saya :3

.

.

* * *

"Jung Yunho! Berhenti merebut bolaku!" teriakan itu membuat gedung olahraga kembali riuh.  
Siswi yang berdiri di tribune heboh karena gemas melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho yang berhadapan kini.

Si tampan Jung hanya menatap penuh penghinaan pada gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Basket itu kan memang tentang perebutan bola.." jawab Yunho cuek.

"Tapi jelas-jelas kau hanya mengincarku!"

"Oh? Itu karena celahmu sangat banyak, kau lemah.."

"Jung Yunho!"

Dan gedung olahraga Hanyoung pun semakin ramai.  
Bercampur antara teriakan Kim Jaejoong, anggota klub yang melerai kedua pasangan itu, dan teriakan gemas para fans.

Ah, pagi yang indah ne? -_-;

* * *

Sepulang sekolah

Sepasang rival yang sebelumnya bertengkar itu kini berjalan berdampingan seperti beberapa hari belakangan.  
Jaejoong terlihat sangat ceria menggenggam tangan Yunho.

Dan Yunho pun tersenyum melihat tingkah gadisnya itu.  
"Boo~ Apa kau ingin terus bersikap sebagai rival ketika di sekolah?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ne, seru kan? Memang kenapa, Bear?" tanya Jaejoong dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Oh, seru ya? Gwaenchana.. Aku hanya merasa sangat jahat karena meledek kekasihku sendiri." jujur Yunho.  
Jaejoong pun tersenyum, ah.. Kekasihnya manis sekali.  
Jaejoong senang sekali karena Yunho adalah kekasih yang baik, pria itu selalu memikirkannya, bahkan tentang hal kecil pun.  
Jaejoong sungguh tidak tahu sebelumnya kalau Jung Yunho begitu perhatian dan lembut.

"Ohya, Yunnie.. Yoochun sudah mendapat orang yang akan menggantikanku di Cassiopeia.."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tanpa menghentikan langkah mereka.  
"Menggantikanmu?"

"Ung~" Jaejoong mengangguk lucu.  
"Dia akan mulai masuk kerja hari ini, Yoochun bilang aku boleh berhenti jadi ini hari terakhirku bekerja, eh memangnya aku belum bilang?"  
Celoteh Jaejoong riang.

"Mwo? Aku belum tahu, tapi.. Apa itu demiku?"

Jaejoong tersentak karena malu.  
Astaga ia lupa kalau belum pernah cerita apapun pada pria tinggi ini.  
"Bu-bukan kok!" khianat Jaejoong.

Langkah mereka terhenti, "Da-dari awal aku memang hanya membantu saja.."

Yunho menatap datar pada Jaejoong seolah menuntut lanjutan dari kalimat Jaejoong.

"Ngg.. Habisnya akhir-akhir ini kau juga selalu mengeluh ingin kencan, aku juga rugi kalau terus menolakmu–EH?!" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya sendiri.  
Yunho pun tertawa mendengar penjelasan itu.

Bukankah Kim Jaejoong sama saja mengatakan 'Demi Yunho' secara tidak langsung?

Wajah Jaejoong dengan cepat berubah merona.  
Sementara Yunho masih tergelak, "Haha.. Kau ini benar-benar tidak mau jujur ya?" ledek Yunho.  
Jaejoong hanya terdiam.

Melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang seperti itu, Yunho tidak tahan untuk tidak menariknya ke sebuah gang kecil diantara deretan toko-toko itu.

"Yun? Kenapa kesini? Sudah hampir sampai kan?" tanya Jaejoong yang semakin bingung saat lengan Yunho memerangkapnya diantara dinding toko dan tubuh pria itu.  
Ia bahkan merasakan perasaan tidak enak karena Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya.  
"Ma-mau apa?" Jaejoong buru-buru meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Yunho, menahan gerak pria itu.

"Kenapa masih bertanya? Kita belum ciuman kan hari ini? Lagipula melihatmu begitu manis tadi aku jadi tidak tahan.."

Jaejoong tak mampu menjawab, dan melihat reaksi itu Yunho pun mengeliminasi jarak mereka.

"Yun, orang-orang bisa–hmphh~" Terpaksa keluhan Jaejoong terputus karena bibir Yunho yang sudah terlebih dahulu menyerangnya.

"ngh~" Jaejoong melenguh nyaman dalam pelukan hangat Yunho.  
Ya, setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, ciuman seakan menjadi hal yang harus mereka lakukan tiap harinya.  
Jaejoong sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena ia sendiri pun menikmati dan menyukai bagaimana cara Yunho menyentuhnya.  
Lembut dan menyenangkan.

Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong mereka sedikit khawatir karena ciuman Yunho berubah menjadi lebih intim.

Ah ya! Belum lagi tangannya yang seperti saat ini, mnggerayangi tubuh Jaejoong sesukanya.  
"Ukh~" Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya untuk kembali menghirup udara, namun Yunho kembali memaksa menyatukan bibir mereka.  
Memagut liar bibir ranum Jaejoong tanpa ampun.

"Nghh!" Jaejoong sedikit merasa tidak nyaman saat tangan Yunho meremas payudara kirinya.

"–puah~ CUKUP, JUNG BODOH!"  
Duakh!

Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong memberi tinju untuk pria tampan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Yunho sambil mengelus dagu-nya yang berhasil dihantam kepalan tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau berlebihan bodoh! Lagipula ini dekat dengan cafe, kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?!" jawab Jaejoong berapi-api.  
"Cih, kau terlihat menikmatinya kok.."

Blush~  
"Si-siapa bilang, HAH?!" Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya kesal.  
"Hoo~ Kalau begitu kemari.. Kucium sekali lagi supaya kau tahu kalau kau memang menikmatinya, Jung Jaejoong.." Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong namun gadis itu tetap berontak.

"Yah! Hentikan!" Jaejoong terus mendorong-dorong dagu Yunho.

Ah, pasangan yang sangat bahagia aniya?

Klek~

Kegiatan 'peluk-memeluk' antara sepasang kekasih itu pun terhenti, atensi mereka tersita pada sebuah pintu yang terbuka diantara deret pintu belakang toko-toko itu.  
Tampak seorang pria tinggi dengan pakaian lengkap ala pattisier kelas dunia yang membawa kantung sampah.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sempat bertemu tatap dengan pria itu sebelum akhirnya diacuhkan dan pria itu kembali masuk.

"See? Ada yang melihat tingkah memalukanmu.." gerutu Jaejoong saat Yunho melepasnya.

Atensi Yunho masih tertuju pada pintu itu.  
"Memangnya siapa pria itu? Bukankah itu pintu belakang Cassiopeia?" pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersadar.

Benar juga, itu kan pintu belakang cafe kakaknya.  
Lalu siapa pria tadi?  
Yoochun tidak bilang kalau pegawai barunya seorang laki-laki kok.

* * *

"Ayo semuanya ke hall, kuperkenalkan pegawai baru-ku.." ajak Yoochun yang segera dipatuhi Junsu dan Jaejoong.

Dan ketika berdiri di hall cafe itu yang pertama mereka lihat adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat lurus dengan senyuman manis.

"Annyeong~ Aku Shim Miyoung, 17 tahun.. Meski belum banyak pengalaman aku harap kalian bisa membantuku.." ramah gadis itu membuat kedua yeoja lain di depannya terpana.

'Seperti boneka.. Dan lagi.. Darimana dia dapat dada sebesar itu?'  
Plak~!  
"Aku tahu kemana arah matamu, Kim Jaekyung.." Junsu menjitak sayang kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, annyeong.. Aku Kim Junsu, mohon bantuannya ne?" Junsu membungkuk homat dan dibalas oleh yeoja boneka itu.  
"Ne, mohon bantuannya Junsu-yah.."

"Ng– aku Kim Jaekyung, hari ini hari terakhirku tapi mohon bantuannya.." Jaejoong masih menatap takjub pada gadis itu.

"Wah.. Jaekyung sudah kuliah kan? Yoochun oppa menceritakannya padaku." Miyoung menatap penuh minat pada Jaejoong.

"Eh? I-iya.. Hehe."

"Wah.. Tapi kau kecil di 'banyak bagian' ya, tidak terlihat seperti sudah kuliah.."

Ctik!  
'Barusan dia menyindirku?'

"Boleh kupanggil Jaekyung saja kan?"

Jaejoong memasang senyum terpaksanya, "Ahaha.. Silahkan saja.."

Sementara Junsu mendekati Yoochun yang menatap interaksi kedua gadis itu.  
"Manis ya?" tanya Junsu riang.  
"Uhm.. Dia punya banyak kelebihan jadi aku langsung menerimanya" Yoochun tersenyum bangga dan itu segera merubah raut wajah Junsu.

"Tampangmu mesum loh.."

"Ah, Aku masih punya satu orang lagi.." Yoochun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berjalan ke arah counter dapur.

Jaejoong terkejut melihat sosok tinggi berambut raven dan berpakaian ala pattisier itu.  
Namja yang memergokinya berciuman tadi!

"Annyeong.. Aku Shim Changmin, mohon bantuannya" singkat namja itu.

"Karena aku akan fokus pada menu, jadi dessert akan kupercayakan padanya.." Yoochun menepuk bahu namja raven itu.  
"Jja, bekerja samalah dengan baik.. Sekarang bereskan semua, kita harus buka setengah jam lagi."

Keempat pegawai itupun menyanggupi perintah Yoochun dan berpencar.  
Uhm, hanya Junsu dan Miyoung saja sebenarnya.  
Jaejoong masih terpaku menatap tajam namja tinggi itu bahkan hingga namja itu berjalan ke arahnya.

'Tak ada reaksi? Apa dia tidak sadar?' batin Jaejoong saat Changmin berjalan santai didepannya.

Namun pemikiran Jaejoong dibantah saat Changmin sampai disebelahnya.  
"Ternyata kau pegawai disini? Berani sekali berciuman di belakang cafe.." bisik namja itu sambil berlalu.

Jaejoong melotot kaget lalu berbalik manatap Changmin yang hendak kembali ke dapur mereka.

"Bukan urusanmu kan, brengsek!" desis Jaejoong sambil menatap tajam pada Shim Changmin.  
Gadis itu segera menjauh, meninggalkan Changmin yang kini tertegun.

"Penampilan lembut yang berbeda dengan inner-nya, haha.. Menarik." namja raven berwajah kekanakkan itu mengulum senyum manis.

.

.

.  
Jaejoong menyandarkan dagunya di atas sapu yang ia pegang saat melihat Miyoung.

"Hei, Miyoungie.. Namja di belakang itu juga 'Shim', apa kalian bersaudara?"

Miyoung menoleh menatap Jaejoong.  
"Ne, dia adik kembarku.. Karena aku tidak bisa jauh darinya jadi aku memaksa Yoochun oppa menerimanya.. Ternyata Yoochun oppa benar-benar sangat baik.." gadis itu tersenyum riang sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatannya.

'Memangnya anak kembar selalu memilih tempat kerja yang sama ya? Agak aneh..' pikir Jaejoong.

* * *

Klang~

Bell pintu Cassiopeia kembali berbunyi dan Jaejoong pun berbalik hendak menyapa tamu itu.

"Sela–"

"Selamat datang kembali, tuan!" dengan cepat Miyoung memblokir Jaejoong dan mengalihkan perhatian tamu-tamu itu.

Jaejoong terbelalak melihat tingkah gadis boneka itu.  
Sengaja?  
Barusan itu sengaja kan?

Jaejoong buru-buru meredakan emosinya karena merasa disaingi oleh gadis boneka itu.  
Ia pun memutuskan untuk ke counter.

"Ini untuk meja 2, Jae.."Junsu memberikan sepiring shortcake pada Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong pun mengangguk dan segera melangkah menuju meja yang dimaksud.

"Pesanan anda.. Ada yang perlu kami bantu lagi?" Jaejoong memasang senyum mematikannya sebagai seorang 'Jaekyung'.

"Ah, gomawo Jaekyungie.. Tapi aku butuh Miyoung.."

Ctik!

"O-oh ne.. Tunggu sebentar ne?" Jaejoong kembali tersenyum miris mendengar nama itu.

Setelah Miyoung sampai di meja itu, Jaejoong hanya menggerutu kesal sambil melayani pelanggan lain.  
Ia sungguh kesal, padahal namja tadi kan langganannya.

'Cih, apanya yang berbeda sih? Dada ya? Dada?' batin Jaejoong mendengus kesal.

"Kau lebih cantik kalau tersenyum, Boo.."

Deg~

Jaejoong segera menatap tamu yang sedang ia layani.  
Yunho!

"Y-Yun?"

"Wae? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" namja itu tersenyum lembut, membuat kekesalan Jaejoong menguap seketika.

"Ani, aku hanya kesal.. Padahal mereka kan pelangganku.." Jaejoong meletakkan segelas Moccachino di depan Yunho sambil melempar tatapan pada meja dimana Miyoung berdiri.

"Uhm, jadi itu alasanmu tidak menyadariku sejak tadi? Gadis itu ya.. Dia memang manis sih, seperti ulzzang kan?" Yunho ikut menatap Miyoung.

"Hoo.. Jadi tipemu yang seperti itu?" Jaejoong melirik sinis pada Yunho. Well, Jung Yunho.. Apa kau belum tahu kalau kekasihmu ini sangat pencemburu?

"Wae? Cemburu, uhm?" dengan santai Yunho menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri.

"Ani.. Mana mungkin aku cemburu.." Jaejoong membuang muka karena kesal.  
Dan tingkah Jaejoong saat itu justru terlihat imut bagi Yunho, dan memaksa namja bermata musang itu untuk tersenyum.

Grep~

"Ng?" Jaejoong kembali menoleh ketika merasakan tangan kirinya ditarik.

Yunho menyatukan jari-jari tangan kanannya dengan jari-jari tangan kiri Jaejoong.  
Menggenggamnya erat.

"Tenang saja, bagiku kau segalanya.." lagi-lagi namja itu menggoda Jaejoong.  
Dan Jaejoong kesal sendiri, masalahnya ia justru suka saat Yunho mnggodanya seperti itu, meski dia memang tidak mau mengakuinya secara langsung.

"Bodoh.." hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Jaejoong untuk membalas Yunho.

"Yu-Yunho? Jung Yunho?!"

Jaejoong dan Yunho segera menoleh saat mendengar pekikan itu.

"Ah ternyata benar! Kau Jung Yunho dari Hanyoung kan? Aku fans-mu.. Aku benar-benar terpesona melihatmu di pertandingan antar wilayah kemarin!"

Rasanya seperti ada petir yang menyambar Jaejoong saat ini.  
Miyoung, Shim Miyoung mengenal kekasihnya? Bahkan mengidolakannya?  
God!

"Tidak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini!" gadis itu terus saja memekik di sebelah Jaejoong.  
Namun sepertinya semangat Miyoung harus teredam ketika melihat tautan tangan kedua orang di hadapannya itu.

Dengan cepat ekspresi gadis itu berubah.  
"Apa Yunho kesini untuk bertemu Jaekyung?"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut.  
"Ne, karena ingin memastikan keadaan kekasihku."  
Miyoung menatap tajam sepasang kekasih itu.

"Oh, kalian pacaran?"  
"Ne, tapi kami merahasiakannya."

Yeoja boneka itu hanya memasang wajah datar sebelum akhirnya menjauh.

Jaejoong tersipu mendengar kalimat Yunho tadi.  
Ada perasaan bahagia yang begitu membuncah di hatinya.

"A-aku harus kembali bekerja, Yun.."

Yunho tersenyum kecil menatap kekasihnya yang malu-malu.  
"Arasseo, baby.."

.

.

.  
"Kau benar berpacaran dengan Jung Yunho?" frontal Miyoung ketika Jaejoong sampai di counter.

"Eh? Ne.. Waeyo?"

"Ani.. Hanya tidak percaya saja rasanya.." Miyoung memasang ekspresi seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

'Apa maksudnya tidak percaya? Maksudnya aku tidak cocok dengan Yunho?' Jaejoong kembali emosi berkat tingkah gadis ini.

Klang~

Pintu cafe kembali terbuka menampakkan seorang namja pelanggan utama 'Jaekyung'.  
"Selamat data–"  
Bruk!  
"Selamat datang tuan! Silahkan kemari.."  
Miyoung kembali merebut pelanggan, kali ini bahkan sampai mendorong Jaejoong.

"Hei, bocah! Berhenti merebut pelangganku!"  
Ok, Jaejoong tak mampu lagi menahan amarahnya karena gadis itu sudah sangat ketelaluan.

"Kyah~ Jangan berteriak.. Memangnya kenapa? Hari ini kan hari terakhir Jaekyung.. Nantinya pun pelangganmu akan jadi pelangganku kan?"

Ctik!  
Ctik!  
Urat kesabaran Jaejoong putus.  
Ia merasa seperti akan meledak kini.

"SIAPA YANG MAU BERHENTI? AKU TIDAK AKAN MUNDUR DALAM KEADAAN KALAH!"

Jaejoong dan Miyoung saling menatap tajam dengan aura persaingan yang kental.

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya menghela nafas.

Sementara Yunho menepuk dahinya sendiri.  
"Sifat itu lagi..." keluhnya.  
.

.

.

* * *

"Perfect..." seorang namja raven tampak mengamati dessert karyanya sendiri sambil tersenyum puas.

GREPP~

"Huoo... Miyoungie? Bahaya kan.. Ada apa?" tanya Changmin sambil menyentuh tangan Miyoung yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku punya permintaan, Minnie.."

"Heum?"

"Tolong.. Taklukan Kim Jaekyung.."

Mendengar nama itu tiba-tiba saja senyuman terpasang di bibir menggoda namja itu.  
"With my pleasure.." bisiknya.

* * *

Jaejoong berjalan sambil memposisikan ponselnya di telinga.  
Terdengar suara isyarat panggilan yang telah tersambung.

"Yun.."

"Pagi, Jae.. Sudah merubah pikiranmu setelah semalam berlalu, humm?"

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri karena merasakan aura kemarahan yang kuat dari suara Yunho.

Padahal keadaan sebenarnya Yunho hanya berjalan beberapa meter di depan Jaejoong, tapi mereka terpaksa berbicara lewat sambungan telepon mengingat kesepakatan mereka waktu itu.

"Ka-kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa pergi dalam keadaan kalah? Karena itu.. Aku akan sisakan liburku untukmu, khusus untukmu.."

"Yun?"

Jaejoong takut karena Yunho sama sekali tidak mau menjawabnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri."

"Please, Yun.."

Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara helaan nafas Yunho sebelum kemudian pria itu angkat bicara.

"Ke taman di ujung sana.." titahnya sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

.

.  
Yunho memilih sebuah bangku taman yang jauh dari keramaian.  
Ia duduk di bangku itu sementara Jaejoong berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf, Yun.."

"Lalu?"

"A-aku minta maaf.. Lagi-lagi kau susah karena sifat burukku ini.. Padahal kau selalu berusaha lembut padaku.. Tapi aku selalu egois.. Maafkan aku.."

Chu~

Yunho tertegun sesaat karena Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya.

"Ju-juga terimakasih.." Jaejoong tak mampu menatap Yunho setelah apa yang ia lakukan barusan.

Yunho masih terdiam menatap gadis itu, lalu tiba-tiba menarik dasi seragam Jaejoong.  
"Karena kau barusan manis sekali, jadi aku maafkan.." ucapnya sambil tetap menarik dasi Jaejoong, membuat wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Y-Yun.."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mengajarimu ciuman yang setengah-setengah begitu kan?"

"HYAA–!"  
.

.

.  
Ruang kepala sekolah Hanyoung High School.

"Gamsahamnida.." kedua orang itu keluar setelah membungkuk hormat pada pemilik sekolah itu.

Klek~  
Si namja menutup pintu sambil menghela nafas.

"Kelas kita dipisah..."

"Apa boleh buat, kita kembar sih.."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Done!** Hehe.. Mian banget buat terlambatnya update, padahal jadwal apdet selalu weekend tapi minggu lalu ada halangan.

Yaps saya berhasil memunculkan karakter lain.. Muahaha.. Tapi tenang, Changmin bukan orang jahat kok disini..

Thanks buat yang masih mau baca bahkan review, buat yang nanya Yoosu kapan.. Tenang, ada waktunya kok.. Hehe..

Saya sedih banget sekarang fanfic YunJae di ffn kok langka.. Ditambah lagi salah satu author ff YunJae favorit saya sekaligus temen baik saya lagi sakit, Hope she will get well soon.. Lady Ze, moga cepet pulih yah dari operasinya :)

Ok, mian saya malah curhat..

_**Then, Mind to review?**_


	6. Dangerous

**-Secretive J- **  
**a YunJae fanfiction ©Cherry YunJae**

**Pairing** : YunJae of course  
**Genre** : Romance-School's Life  
**Rate** : T-M  
**Length** : Chap 5 "Dangerous"  
**Warning! : Genderswitch!For Jaejoong(Jaekyung) **  
**and Junsu**, Out of Character, Typos  
Adapted and remake from Kaori Sensei's manga,  
Himitsu no Ai chan ©2010 and now starring with  
YunJae

.  
**. **  
**[If you don't like my fanfic, just get off~ simple, **  
**rite ? ^^]**

* * *

"Huahh! Aku pikir akan terlambat.." Jaejoong menyeka keringatnya saat berhasil duduk di kursinya.  
Junsu yang duduk tepat di depan Jaejoong segera berbalik.  
"Aigoo~ Apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama Yunho, Joongie? Sampai berkeringat begitu."

"Junchan pabo! Ini karena aku berlari terburu-buru kan." Junsu tertawa geli.

"Heii.. Ayo semua duduk di kursi masing-masing.." semua murid bergegas duduk di kursi mereka begitu melihat Song seosaengnim memasuki ruangan.  
Junsu yang duduk tepat di depan Jaejoong masih sibuk menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah.. Sebelum memulai pelajaran, bapak akan memperkenalkan teman baru kalian."

Perhatian sepasang sahabat itu segera tersita ke arah dimana sang guru berdiri.  
"Ada murid baru, kau sudah tahu?" tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu.  
Gadis imut di depan Jaejoong itu hanya menggeleng.  
"Biasanya aku tahu, tapi kali ini tidak. Ah, semoga saja namja tampan!" bisik Junsu.

Dan sosok tampan tampan yang diinginkan Junsu pun memasuki ruang kelas mereka.  
Namun jauh dari yang dibayangkan, sosok yang berdiri di depan sana justru ancaman besar bagi mereka-ehm, Jaejoong terutama.

"Pagi, Shim Changmin imnida.. Karena ayahku dipindah tugaskan jadi mulai hari ini aku bersekolah disini, mohon bantuannya."

Jaejoong dan Junsu shock.  
"Junchan! Ini bohong! Namja itu harusnya di Kyonggi kan?" desis Jaejoong.  
"Aku juga tidak dengar apa-apa!"  
Mereka berdua tentu saja kelabakan dan histeris dibelakang.

"Kim Jaejoong!" Jaejoong meringis takut saat Song seosaengnim menyebut namanya.  
"Shim Changmin, tempat dudukmu disebelah gajah kecil itu."

Dan namja tinggi itupun segera melangkah santai, tanpa menyadari Jaejoong yang semakin shock.

Grekk..

Changmin duduk dikursinya dan menatap Jaejoong yang membelakanginya.

"Kau malah mencurigakan, Joongie!" bisik Junsu tanpa suara.  
Jaejoong tak peduli, karena memang ini situasi darurat yang memaksanya harus menghindari pria bermata bening itu.

"Annyeong, Shim Changmin imnida.." Namja itu terlihat berusaha melihat wajah Jaejoong dan terus dihindari.

"Ne, Kim Jaejoong imnida.." jawab Jaejoong tanpa melihat sedikitpun pada namja yang duduk disebelahnya itu.  
_  
'Sial! Dari sekian banyak kursi kenapa dia harus duduk disampingku?!'_ Batin Jaejoong sebal.  
Ia terus merutuki hal itu.

Namja bermarga Shim itu terus berusaha menatap Jaejoong yang menghindar.  
Hingga Junsu berinisiatif memegangi kepala Jaejoong.  
"Hahaha.. Maaf ya, dia agak flu." jelas Junsu sambil berusaha membuat Jaejoong menatap namja itu.

"Oh? Kim Junsu? Kita sekelas?" Changmin tiba-tiba menegur Junsu.

"Ne, aku juga kaget melihatmu tadi." Sementara mereka bicara, Jaejoong sibuk bertingkah seperti sakit flu.

"Oh ya, kalau begitu Miyoung juga disini kan?" tanya Junsu.  
Jaejoong melotot horror, ia lupa kalau ada Changmin disini berarti gadis berdada besar itu juga ada.

"Ne, Miyoung ada di kelas A" Changmin tersenyum ramah pada Junsu.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Jaejoong melotot lebih lebar.

_'Kelas A kan kelas Yunho!'_  
.

.

.  
Sementara itu, keributan yang hampir serupa juga terjadi di kelas Yunho.  
Si sulung Shim berdiri di depan kelas memperkenalkan diri kini.

_'Jaejoong pasti marah besar kalau tahu hal ini'_ Yunho berusaha menatap ke luar jendela, menghindari kontak dari gadis boneka itu.

"Jung Yunhoo!"

Yunho tersentak kaget saat namanya diteriaki seperti itu.

_'Gawat..'_ Yunho meringis kecil karena merasa sebentar lagi pasti ada keributan.

"Oh Godness! Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata sekelas denganmu.." mata gadis itu berbinar-binar menatap Yunho.

Brakk~

"Yah! Kau ini siapa? Berani sekali meneriaki Yunho kami?!" yeoja-yeoja di kelas Yunho segera bangkit saat melihat Miyoung yang mendekati Yunho.

"Memang ada yang salah? Kami kenalan kok.." Miyoung menatap gadis-gadis itu.

"Apa?! Yunho! Apa hubunganmu dengan bocah ini?" tegas salah satu dari mereka.

"Tidak ada, dia hanya anak baru di cafe tempat kekasihku bekerja.." Yunho mengusap tengkuknya sendiri.

Sesaat mereka semua terdiam.

"Ke-ka-sih?"  
Menyadari itu Yunho menepuk kepalanya sendiri.  
God! Ucapannya justru memperburuk keadaan.

Mengacuhkan guru yang masih berdiri di depan kelas, kini seisi kelas terlibat adu debat.  
"Yah! Mana boleh ada yang jadi kekasih Yunho!"

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengakui gadis itu, yang akan jadi kekasih Yunho itu aku.." jelas Miyoung penuh percaya diri.

"Yah! Gadis tengik! Kau mau mati eoh?!"

"Miyoung-sshi, pria di kelas ini kan bukan hanya Yunho, kami juga ada" Siwon ikut bicara

"Haishh.. Kenapa Yunho selalu dapat yang bagus-bagus.." keluh Donghae.

Ah, keributan yang nyaris membuat kepala Yunho pecah.  
Merasa ada kesempatan selagi mereka sibuk adu mulut, Yunho berusaha menghindar tanpa diketahui satupun dari mereka.

"Chakkaman! Yunho dimana?!"  
.

.

.  
Diluar kelas A, Jaejoong bersusah payah keluar dari kelasnya untuk melihat keadaan Yunho.  
Menatap dari luar jendela secara diam-diam. Sialnya, keributan itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Pukk~

Jaejoong menoleh saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.  
Yunho!

* * *

"Huahh! Kenapa jadi kacau begini?!" Jerit Jaejoong frustasi.  
Yunho mengajaknya ke tangga darurat yang sudah tidak digunakan, jadi untuk sementara mereka bisa bersembunyi.

"Rasanya ingin melompat masuk lalu menamparnya karena seenaknya saja dekat-dekat kekasih orang lain!" Jaejoong masih berapi-api karena kejadian barusan.  
Yunho tersenyum geli.

"Kau cemburu?"

Jaejoong tersentak dan menatap Yunho.  
"Ng? Te-tentu saja kan.. Apalagi sebagai 'Jaejoong' aku tidak bisa protes.." jawab gadis itu.

Yunho segera memposisikan diri memeluknya dari samping.  
"Diluar dugaan.. Kau manis sekali, Boojae.." Yunho memeluk gemas tubuh kecil Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong yang sempat kaget akhirnya mengikuti alur Yunho, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria itu.

_'Jadi kalau aku jujur, Yunho menganggapku manis? Hehe..'_ pikirnya.

Tangan Yunho terulur membelai surai almond Jaejoong.  
"Tenang saja, aku akan menolaknya dengan tegas dan menghindari kontak dengannya kok.."  
Jaejoong tersenyum, Yunho selalu bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang ingin ia dengar.

"Untungnya dia tidak sekelas denganmu, yang perlu kau lakukan juga jangan sampai bertemu dengannya. Mudah kan?" lanjut Yunho.

Mendengar itu membuat Jaejoong menyadari sesuatu, ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho.

"Anii, Yun~ Mereka kembar! Dan kembarannya duduk disebelahku! Ini tetap gawat!" jelas Jaejoong.

"Kembar?" Dahi Yunho berkerut samar.

"Ne! Namja yang melihat kita berciuman waktu itu.."

"Jadi mereka kembar?!"

"Ungg~" Jaejoong mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho mencengkram kepala Jaejoong "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau ada laki-laki di tempat kerjamu, eoh?"

Dan dengan sigap, Jaejoong mencubit keras pipi Yunho "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kemarin kan kita sedang ribut karena aku tidak jadi berhenti kerja!"

Yunho menghela nafas.

Sejujurnya ia tidak suka mendengar ada laki-laki lain disekitar Jaejoong.  
"Yasudahlah, kajja kembali ke kelas.. Pelajaran pertama pasti sudah selesai."

Jaejoong ikut berdiri menyusul Yunho.  
"Saat ini kita hanya harus menjauh dari Shim bersaudara itu kan?".

"Huum~" Sahut Yunho.

"Baiklaaah~ Aku ke kelas duluan ne?" Jaejoong berniat mendahului Yunho, tapi kemudian Yunho memegang erat tangan Jaejoong.

"Lupa sesuatu, uhm?" Perlahan mendekati gadis itu, dan Jaejoong tahu apa maksud Yunho.  
Jaejoong menutup mata bulatnya, menanti sentuhan Yunho berikutnya.

2 detik..

5 detik...

8 detik...

Jaejoong membuka kembali matanya karena tidak merasakan apa-apa.  
Biasanya Yunho tidak butuh waktu selama itu untuk menempelkan bibirnya kan?

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Mian.. Aku takut tidak bisa berhenti di ciuman saja.." ucapan itu sukses membuat rona merah menjalar di pipi lembut Jaejoong.

Gadis itu akhirnya tertunduk malu, dan melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya, Yunho segera memeluk Jaejoong.

"Aku serius memintamu libur supaya bisa menemaniku seharian penuh.. Kau mengerti kan?" bisik Yunho sambil mengecup telinga kiri Jaejoong-nya, membuat Jaejoong bergidik geli.

"Ne, Arasseo.." Jaejoong berusaha meredam rona pipinya, ia mencengkram erat seragam Yunho.

"Uhm?" Yunho melepas pelukannya dan menatap kedalam mata Jaejoong.  
"Memangnya apa maksudku?" Yunho mencoba memastikan, karena aneh menurutnya saat Jaejoong berubah menjadi penurut seperti ini.

"Kau mau mengajakku kencan kan?" Yunho sweatdrop seketika saat melihat mata polos Jaejoong itu.

"Y-yah, kurang lebih seperti itu.." Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong, oke.. Mungkin lebih baik Jaejoong tidak tahu maksud Yunho.

* * *

_'Gawat.. Gawat.. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa dipeluk Yunho rasanya lebih berbahaya dari ciuman.. Entah kenapa..'_

Jaejoong sedang melangkah menuju kelas saat ia melihat Miyoung bersama beberapa yeoja masuk kedalam toilet.

Ia berhenti dan menatap pintu toilet yang tertutup.

"Hmm.. Barusan Miyoung kan? Baru pertama pindah sudah pergi ke toilet dengan teman akrab.. Rasanya tidak mungkin.."  
Jaejoong menggumam.

"Tapi aku sudah janji pada Yunho tidak boleh bertemu dengannya.."

Jaejoong berdiri disana dengan dilemma-nya.

* * *

Mari tinggalkan Jaejoong sesaat dan melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam toilet.

Brukk!

Tubuh Miyoung menubruk dinding dengan keras saat salah satu dari mereka mendorongnya.

"Bocah sial! Kau pikir kau ini siapa? seenaknya saja mendekati Yunho kami.."

Miyoung hanya terdiam.

"Yunho itu milik kami, arasseo?!"  
salah satu dari mereka menekan-nekan telunjuknya di dahi Miyoung.

"Matamu menyebalkan sekali, padahal sudah diberitahu baik-baik.. Mau kupukul huh?"

"Berhenti!"  
Perhatian mereka semua mendadak tersita kearah pintu.

"Lepaskan dia, tingkah kalian memalukan sekali."  
Wel, benar.. Itu Kim Jaejoong kita!

"Apa sih? Bukan urusan–"  
"Mau melawanku hah?" potong Jaejoong.

Seketika yeoja-yeoja itu gentar dan memutuskan untuk pergi mengingat predikat Jaejoong-preman sekolah-yang cukup mengerikan bagi mereka.  
"Dasar menyebalkan!" keluh mereka sebelum pergi.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal.  
"Hei... Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaejoong tercekat, karena saat ia menoleh Miyoung justru sedang memperhatikannya.

_'Gawat!'_

Tak lama kemudian gadis boneka itu tersenyum.  
"Terima kasih sudah menolongku.." Miyoung justru bermanis-manis di depan Jaejoong sekarang.

_'Eh? Tidak ketahuan?'_ Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ehh?!" gadis boneka itu tiba-tiba menjerit kaget karena melihat rok Jaejoong.

"Kau perempuan?!" tanya Miyoung.  
Jaejoong mengangguk bingung.

"Huh.. Kupikir kau laki-laki jadi aku berniat berterima kasih, kutarik kata-kataku!" gadis itu segera berniat pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mendadak emosi .

"Tidak perlu membantuku lagi, aku sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu.." Jaejoong terdiam.

"Mana mungkin terbiasa? Pasti sakit kan diperlakukan seperti itu?!"

Miyoung segera mendelik dan mendekati Jaejoong.

Plakk!

"Jangan bicara kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Dasar yeoja tomboy tidak peka!" gadis boneka itu benar-benar pergi sekarang.

Jaejoong hanya termangu merasakan pipinya yang baru saja ditampar Miyoung memanas.

"HOIII! KENAPA HARI INI SEMUA ORANG JAHAT PADAKU!" geramnya.

"Cih! Baru kali ini aku ditampar perempuan. Harusnya benar-benar tidak kutolong tadi. Sial!" Jaejoong mengusap pipinya sendiri.

* * *

Jaejoong dan Junsu berjalan bersama menuju gedung olahraga saat ini.

Jaejoong melangkah riang sesekali berseandung mencoba menyampaikan perasaan senangnya.  
"Joongie.. Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali" Junsu menatap heran pada sahabatnya itu.  
ah, Jaejoong memang terlihat aneh saat ini baginya.

"Tentu saja aku senang Junchaan~ Di cafe aku selalu diganggu bocah berdada besar itu, di kelas juga aku harus menjaga sikap karena Changmin duduk disebelahku.."  
Jaejoong menatap lurus ke arah gedung olahraga.

"Saat ini hanya tempat latihan basket yang menjadi harapanku untuk bertemu Yunhoo~"

"Aa.. Arasseo.." Junsu mengangguk polos.

* * *

"Aku Shim Changmin, mulai hari ini aku bertugas sebagai manajer tim basket yeoja.."

"Dan aku Shim Miyoung, aku menggantikan manajer tim namja sebelumnya.."

Berbeda dengan anggota masing-masing tim yang bersemangat menerima kehadiran manjer baru mereka, Junsu berusaha mendekati Jaejoong yang kini menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok.

"Huwaa.. Kembalikan oasisku.." rintih Jaejoong pilu, sementara Junsu berusaha merangkul Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya mampu duduk diam meski sebenarnya ia sangat prihatin melihat kekasihnya.

_'Aku benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa?'_ Mata musang Yunho bergerak memperhatikan Shim bersaudara.

_'hah.. Sepertinya tidak cukup dengan menolaknya saja..'_

"Junchann.. Hiks.. Sudah berapa kali aku mendengar mereka memperkenalkan diri.." Jaejoong tampak begitu frustasi karena si kembar itu.

"Uhm, Kim Jaejoong.. Bisa bicara sebentar?" Jaejoong menoleh saat merasa namanya dipanggil.  
Shim Changmin berdiri di belakangnya kini.

"Uhm.. Ne? Ada apa?" Jaejoong menatap malas pada namja tinggi itu sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan handuk yang semula berada di lehernya.

"Kudengar Miyoung bicara keterlaluan padamu tadi? Aku minta maaf.." ucap namja itu, membuat Jaejoong segera menoleh.

"Darimana kau tahu itu aku?"

"Ng? Dia bilang 'yeoja tomboy kecil yang tidak peka'."

"Kurasa kau yang menebak itu aku juga keterlaluan.." Jaejoong protes karena kesal.  
"Tapi, apa kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Apa kau selalu begitu pada semua orang jika Miyoung berbuat salah?" Jaejoong menarik-narik kedua ujung handuknya.

Changmin tersenyum tanpa arti.  
"Tidak selalu sih, Miyoung sering dimusuhi jadi aku harus melindunginya.."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam.  
Sudah ia duga sebelumnya, pasti Miyoung sering di diskriminasi.  
Ah, kenapa ia merasa sedikit kasihan kini.

Sret..

Jaejoong melotot kaget saat tiba-tiba tangan Changmin menyentuh pipi kirinya.  
Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Yunho yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka juga menyaksikan sejak tadi.

"Damn.." lirih Yunho.

Di sisi Changmin dan Jaejoong..  
"Apa masih sakit?" namja itu menatapnya lembut.  
Namun Jaejoong segera menepis tangan Changmin yang seenaknya itu.

"Tidak.." Jaejoong mendengus kesal.  
Ia akui, namja di hadapannya ini memang tampan.

Jaejoong kembali menarik-narik ujung handuknya sendiri dan menghindari kontak dari namja Shim itu.

Namun Changmin tetap memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kim Jaejoong? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Changmin menyentuh handuk yang ada di kepala Jaejoong sekarang, ucapan Changmin segera saja membuat jantungnya nyaris mencelos.

"Mwoya?"

"Aku tipe orang yang tidak mungkin lupa dengan wajah gadis yang pernah kutemui."

Jaejoong melotot horror karena melihat tampang serius Changmin saat ini.

Untuk sesaat, Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"A-ah.. Kita bertemu dikelas kan tadi.." Jaejoong menjawab dengan gugup dan segera menarik diri agak menjauh dari Changmin.

"Ani, sebelum itu.."

Plakk..

"Auch.." Jaejoong mendesis sebal saat sebuah tangan berhasil menutupi wajahnya.

"Maaf, tapi dia mainanku jadi jangan sembarangan main dengannya tanpa seizinku.."

Jaejoong menghela nafas lega saat mendengar suara Yunho.

Ah, ditolong oleh Yunho.

"Yah! Siapa yang mainanmu? Menyingkir!" Jaejoong berusaha bersikap normal seperti rival Yunho biasanya.

Changmin lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

"Kupikir kau pangeran yang baik hati saat pertama kali melihatmu, tapi ternyata kau cukup 'sadis' juga ya pada Jaejoongie.." Changmin menatap Yunho.

_'MWO? Dia panggil aku apa?'_ Jaejoong melirik Changmin.

Yunho menyeringa tipis mendengar itu.

"Wae? Kau suka padanya? Tidak kusangka kau justru suka yang tidak seksi seperti dia." Sindir Yunho.

Jaejoong berdiri diantara mereka sekarang, tidak mengerti harus bagaimana.

"Yang benar saja.. Kalau harus memilih.. Kekasihmu, Jaekyung ya? Dia lebih mendekati tipeku.." Changmin tersenyum.

Yunho menatap nyalang pada namja raven itu.

_ 'Dia mengincar Jaekyung?'_

Ok, tak ada lagi ramah-ramah kini.

"Dia manis kan?" Changmin seolah bicara melalui mata dengan Yunho, sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh Jaejoong.

_'Cih, kenapa daritadi mereka bicara tidak sopan tentangku?'_ keluh Jaejoong yang dengan polosnya tidak mengerti situasi macam apa yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Humm.. Terima kasih untuk pujiannya.. Jaejae, kajja.." Yunho sempat menatap sinis pada Changmin sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju tepi lapangan.

"Yah! Kau pikIr kau ini siapa?" Teriak Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho, meninggalkan Changmin yang tetap tersenyum misterius.

Yunho tidak bisa tenang sekarang, 1 yang ia pikirkan kini.

Shim Changmin.. Namja itu berbahaya!

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Chap 5 Done!**

Saya sempet keilangan mood buat nulis sebenernya tapi untung Cuma sebentar.

Hehe, banyak yang gak suka yah sama kehadiran pihak ketiga? Yaiyalah, siapa yang suka kan?

Saya juga gak suka, tapi menurut saya pihak ketiga itu perlu banget buat penguji cinta mereka, makanya saya suka peran Shim's sibling disini.

Tenang aja, saya gak akan bikin salah satu dari YunJae jelalatan kok :p

Ohya, Miyoung disini itu Tifanny.

Ok, Special Thanks to

**| ryung9 | Lady Ze | Minhyunni1318 | Keybin | leny | myeolchi gyuhee | ninanutter116116 | ajid yunjae | iasshine | mrshelmet | Nyonya Park | Himawari Ezuki | liankim10 | Guest | Junghyejung | Jung Jaehyun | Taeripark | Ai Rin Lee | jazila kozato | Park July | | joongmax |bearnya jung | rin | Casshipper Jung | JungJaema | jae sekundes | yyyjjj5 | 3kjj | dianaes | bynbkyoung cathsp | PhantoMiRotiC | akiramia | Guest | KimRyeona19 | Fujhoshilovenchu | everadit | Hana - Kara | dzdubunny | heeliii | rly c jaekyu | Phoenix Emperor NippleJae | JaeLover | BlackXX | Guest |**

Then, See ya in the next chapter ;)


	7. Interested

**-Secretive J-**  
**a YunJae fanfiction ©Cherry YunJae**

**Pairing** : YunJae of course  
**Genre** : Romance-School's Life  
**Rate** : T-M  
**Length** : Chap 6 "Interested"  
**Warning!** : **Genderswitch!For Jaejoong(Jaekyung)**  
**and Junsu**, Out of Character, Typos

.  
**Adapted and remake from Kaori Sensei's manga,**  
**Himitsu no Ai chan ©2010 and now starring with**  
**YunJae**

**[If you don't like my fanfic, just get off~ simple,**  
**rite ? ^^]**

* * *

Siang itu di Cassiopeia Café..

"Jadi.. Bagaimana dengan Shim Changmin?"  
Yunho menyesap vanilla latte-nya sambil menatap gadis yang kini berdiri di dekatnya itu.

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar mencerna maksud dari kalimat Kekasihnya itu.  
"Biasa saja kok.. Kau terlalu berlebihan memikirkan itu.."

"Jangan terlalu santai begitu, dia mengincarmu.. Kau juga dengar kan?"

"Dia hanya bilang daripada Jaejoong, Jaekyung lebih memdekati tipe idealnya.."

Yunho menghela nafas.  
Ternyata Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengerti kecemasannya dan tidak mengerti maksud Changmin.

"Kau sendiri juga, sudah kubilang jangan kesini.. Miyoung jelas-jelas mengincarmu kan!" protes Jaejoong.

"Tenang saja, soal Miyoung–"

"Kyaa~ Yunho memanggilku?" Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menghampiri mereka.  
Jaejoong kesal.

"Tidak ada yang memanggilmu kok.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Tadi Yunho menyebut namaku kan?"

Geram sebenarnya..  
"Sesukamu sajalah.." Tapi akhirnya Jaejoong hanya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Miyoung pernah mengalami banyak masalah, jadi aku harus selalu melindunginya"

'Ah.. Sial.. Setelah mendengar itu aku jadi susah protes.. Changmin pasti melindunginya karena dia banyak terluka..' Jaejoong merenung sambil kembali bekerja.

'Aku jadi tidak ingin menyakitinya karena hal yang tidak perlu.. Habisnya aku dididik untuk menghormati yeoja sih..' Menghiraukan dua pasang mata yang menatapnya, Jaejoong tetap menuju counter.

"Wah.. Apa Jaekyung merelakanmu untukku?" Miyoung tersenyum pada Yunho.  
Yunho sendiri melempar pandangan ke luar.

"Itu tidak mungkin.. Jaekyung mencintaiku.. "

"Hmm.. Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

Kali ini Yunho tersenyum dan menatap Miyoung, "Tentu saja, aku yakin dia memiliki kadar perasaan yang sama denganku. Dia percaya padaku karena itu dia bisa meninggalkan kita hanya berdua seperti ini.."

"Ugh.." Miyoung sempat mendengus kesal.  
"Maaf.. Tapi aku belum melakukan apa-apa, jadi jangan menyuruhku untuk menyerah.." gadis itu tersenyum manis kemudian berbalik dan segera meninggalkan meja Yunho.

Miyoung melewati pintu masuk cafe ketika segerombolan yeoja datang, "Ah! Ternyata benar ada!" salah satu dari mereka berteriak sambil menunjuk Miyoung.

Miyoung terbelalak saat mengetahui orang-orang itu adalah teman sekelas yang tadi pagi menyiksanya.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?" tanya Miyoung.  
"Diam! Kami tidak ada urusan denganmu! Mana gadis bernama Jaekyung itu?" salah satu dari mereka mendorong Miyoung hingga gadis itu jatuh terduduk di lantai cafe.  
Yunho yang melihat itu buru-buru mendekati Miyoung.

Disisi lain, Jaejoong yang ada di balik tirai belakang counter kaget melihat tingkah kekasihnya dan Miyoung.  
Ia pasti sudah keluar dari sana kalau saja Changmin tidak membekapnya dan menariknya kembali masuk.

"Gadis-gadis itu mengincarmu.. Berbahaya kan?" Changmin memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong.  
Merasa tak nyaman, Jaejoong segera melepas paksa pelukan Changmin.

"Tapi mereka–"  
"Tunggulah disini, biar aku yang keluar.." Changmin tanpa basa-basi lagi segera pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho sambil memeriksa Miyoung, bagaimanapun Miyoung seorang yeoja.  
Ia tidak bisa diam saja saat melihat adegan tadi.

"Kim Jaekyung.. Keluar kau!" teriak mereka.  
Yoochun menutup telinganya.  
"Aish, siapa mereka?"

"Sial! Ayo kita cari dia!" tampaknya aksi brutal geng itu belum selesai sampai mereka menemukan Jaekyung, namun..

Grep..

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ketiga yeoja itu menoleh saat mendengar suara lembut itu.  
Yang pertama mereka lihat adalah seorang namja tinggi yang tampan dengan kemeja putih dan gesture yang sopan, namja itu menggenggam tangan salah satu teman mereka.

"Maaf tapi sepertinya beberapa tamu kami sedikit terganggu.." pipi ketiga gadis itu tiba-tiba merona saat melihat Changmin yang entah disengaja atau tidak seperti mengeluarkan feromon-nya.

"Ah.. Maaf kami mengganggu.." dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Changmin berhasil menaklukan ketiga gadis itu.

"Cih.." Yunho hanya berdecih melihat sikap berlebihan namja raven itu.

Di ruang belakang counter cafe.

"Shim Changmin.. Dia sampai berbuat seperti itu?" Junsu heran dan kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang masih melihat ke arah bekas keributan terjadi tadi.

'Pria macam apa sebenarnya Changmin itu?'

Ia merasa Changmin berlebihan.  
Yah tapi ia tetap harus berterimakasih karena Changmin membantunya juga.

Jam kerja usai, Jaejoong pun baru saja selesai membereskan seluruh meja.  
Dilihatnya Changmin yang sudah berganti pakaian hendak keluar dari cafe.

"Shim Changmin!" buru-buru Jaejoong berjalan ke arah namja itu.  
"Uhm?"

"Miyoung dimana?"

"Ah, dia sudah diluar, mau kupanggilkan?"

"Aniya..Aniya.. Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih untukmu.." Jaejoong tersenyum ramah.

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih, aku jadi ikut tertolong tadi.."

"Kau bicara apa? Aku melakukannya memang karena ingin melindungimu kok."

Jaejoong masih tersenyum.  
"Ohya? Changmin-ah, mungkin gadis lain akan luluh mendengar itu tapi maaf itu tidak mempan untukku, aku tahu kau melindungi Miyoung tadi."

Changmin terdiam sesaat lalu tertawa pelan.  
"Ketahuan ya.. Sepertinya cara itu memang tidak mempan untuk Jaekyung.."

Jaejoong kini menatap serius pada namja itu, "Apa harus bertingkah sejauh itu untuk melindunginya?"

Changmin tersenyum santai mendengar pertanyaan gadis berbibir cherry di hadapannya ini.  
"Ne, apapun kulakukan untuk menjaga Miyoung.. Bahkan jika itu mengharuskanku tidur dengan gadis yang mengganggunya. Dengan begitu gadis itu akan segan mengganggu kakak dari namja yang pernah tidur dengannya kan?"

Jaejoong tercekat.  
Sungguh, ia tak percaya Changmin bahkan rela berpikir sejauh itu.

"Kaget?" Changmin masih tersenyum.  
"Tentu saja, bodoh!"  
Dan namja itu terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?"  
Tawa Changmin perlahan berhenti.

"Kalau kau melakukan hal sejauh itu hanya untuk melindungi saudaramu apa perasaanmu tidak apa-apa? Tidur dengan wanita yang tidak kau sukai, memangnya itu menyenangkan?"

Changmin terdiam demi mendengar gadis itu.  
"Kau tidak bisa melindungi Miyoung dengan cara seperti itu, karena nanti kau pasti menyesal saat menemukan orang yang kau sukai..Jangan lakukan hal yang menyedihkan seperti itu.."

Changmin tertegun.

"Jaekyung! Yoochun oppa memanggilmu!"

"Ah, arasseo.. Mian, aku duluan ya.." Jaejoong membungkuk sesaat lalu segera pergi menuju ruangan Yoochun sementara Changmin masih berdiri disana.

Namja itu terus menatap arah dimana Jaejoong menghilang sambil tersenyum.  
"Gadis yang sulit ditaklukan.. Kenapa dia begitu menarik.."

.

.

.

"Hari sabtu dan minggu besok kau boleh libur.."

Jaejoong melotot.  
"Jeongmal?! Yeah!" gadis itu sontak melompat girang Junsu yang duduk di samping Yoochun pun ikut tersenyum.

"Eh.. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?" Jaejoong menatap kedua orang itu.

Yoochun tersenyum sesaat, "Junsu memberitahuku, kau akan dijadikan 'wanita' oleh Yunho kan?"

Blushh!  
Kontan saja Jaejoong kaget bercampur malu saat mendengar itu.

"Y-Yah! Apa.."  
"Yunho memintamu libur seharian penuh, itu artinya dia 'meminta dirimu' kan?" Ucapan Yoochun kembali menusuk Jaejoong.

Junsu pun tersenyum.  
"Ne, Joongie.. Sudah pacaran satu bulan lebih tapi masih berhenti di ciuman pasti sangat berat bagi Yunho."

"Ne, ohya kalau kalian bermain jangan lupa pakai pengaman.. Aku tidak mau adikku hamil sebelum menikah"

"Dan ceritakan padaku sehebat apa Yunho-mu ne?"

"KALIAN INI BICARA APA SIH?!" Jaejoong kalap karena malu luar biasa, tapi hal itu sangat lucu bagi YooSu.

Brakk!  
Jaejoong membuka pintu samping cafe dengan tidak biasa, Yunho yang sejak tadi sedang duduk di pagar pembatas teras cafe segera berdiri dan menyapa Jaejoong-nya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Namun Jaejoong tak menjawab sama sekali, gadis itu terus saja menatap tajam pada Yunho.

'Jadi yang dia maksud di tangga tadi itu 'menginap'.. Bukan kencan? Aishh.. Kenapa aku juga bodoh sekali.'

"Waeyo, Boo?" Yunho heran sendiri karena tatapan Jaejoong

"Ani.. Itu.. Yoochun bilang aku boleh libur sabtu dan minggu nanti.." Jaejoong tak berani menatap Yunho ketika mengatakan itu, wajahnya terus saja terasa panas.

"Seriously?! Good! Akhirnya kita punya waktu untuk bersama.." Yunho segera memeluk gemas tubuh Jaejoong.

'Sial, aku jadi was-was karena memikirkan ucapan mereka' gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.  
Jantungnya berdetak keras dalam pelukan Yunho.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari Sabtu pun tiba.  
Jaejoong yang berjanji akan menginap dirumah Yunho kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartemen namja itu.

Berdiri.  
Hanya itu yang ia lakukan sejak 20 menit lalu.  
Tidak sedikitpun ia mampu menekan tombol dan berbicara melalui intercom kamar itu.  
Ia benar-benar memikirkan kata-kata Yoochun dan Junsu kemarin.

Ia jadi berfikir apa yang akan terjadi malam ini, dan itu membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa tenang.

Klekk~

"Oh? Kau sudah datang Boo?" Jaejoong terkejut saat mendengar suara itu.  
"Ah, Y-Yun.. Ne.. Hehe" Gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kalau begitu kajja, masuk.." Yunho menyentuh tangan Jaejong dan menariknya pelan, mengajak Jaejoong masuk ke dalam apartemennya.  
Namun perlakuan itu justru memperparah detakan jantung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong duduk dengan kaku di sofa berwarna krem milik kekasihnya itu.  
Yunho sendiri kini sedang keluar membeli makanan.

Jaejoong menatap ke sekeliling, Apartemen Yunho terlihat begitu rapi.  
Padahal yang ia tahu, namja itu tinggal sendiri.

Gadis itu memberanikan diri bangun dari duduknya dan melihat-lihat ke ruang makan dan dapur milik Yunho.

Ada harum khas Yunho dimana-mana dan itu membuatnya nyaman.  
Jaejoong menyentuh meja makan berbahan kayu itu.  
'Setiap hari Yunho hanya makan sendirian di sini? Apa dia tidak kesepian?'

Jaejoong kembali menatap sekitar, mencoba membayangkan bagaimana Yunho melakukan segala hal di ruangan ini.  
Namun Jaejoong dipaksa berhenti memikirkan hal itu saat sepasang lengan lembut merayap memeluk pinggangnya.

"Eh?!"

"Kau mencari sesuatu?" Yunho sudah ada di belakangnya, padahal ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"A-aniya, Yun.." Jaejoong sempat berusaha melepaskan lengan Yunho.

Tapi Yunho yang justru mengeratkan pelukannya itu membuat Jaejoong mengerti bahwa Yunho-nya menginginkan ini.

Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong, Jaejoong sendiri hanya mengusap lembut kedua tangan Yunho yang menangkup perutnya.

Rasanya begitu nyaman, tanpa berkata apa-apa seluruh perasaan mereka tersampaikan.

Jaejoong menutup matanya merasakan Yunho yang perlahan menggerakan wajahnya, dirasakannya benda lembut yang menyentuh leher kirinya, dan ia tahu itu bibir Yunho.

Gerakan Yunho yang mulai merambat menciumi tengkuknya membuat Jaejoong menggenggam erat lengan pria itu. Yunho mengendus tengkuk Jaejoong sebelum member ciuman mengambang disana.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam, ia menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan ringan yang Yunho berikan kini.

Yunho memejamkan matanya, bibirnya tetap bergerak menyapu leher dan bahu Jaejoong.

Gadis itu begitu memabukkan baginya.

Apa yang dimiliki Jaejoong benar-benar membuatnya menggila, taka da satupun yang Yunho tidak sukai dari gadis itu.

"Umhh.." Jaejoong melepas lenguhan pertamanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya saat Yunho mengigit lembut telinga kanannya.

Serangan pelan yang begitu menyengat.

Tangan Yunho mengusap lembut perut Jaejoong, memberi kenyamanan bagi kekasihnya itu dalam pelukannya.

Rasanya seperti tak perlu kata-kata, mereka hanya bicara lewat tatapan dan sentuhan sejak tadi.

Jaejoong mengerti bagaimana perasaan Yunho saat ini lewat lembut sentuhan yang terus pria itu berikan di bagian-bagian tubuhnya.

Dan Yunho mengerti bagaimana Jaejoong menikmatinya dari tatapan sayu mata doe itu.

Namun sepertinya kita harus kecewa karena Jaejoong justru melepas pelukan Yunho yang sibuk mencium pipinya.

Yunho menatap bingung pada gadis itu, ayolah.. Apa lagi yang ia tunggu padahal akhirnya mereka bisa meluangkan waktu berdua saja.

Demi Tuhan! Berdua saja!

"Mi-mianhae Yun.. Aku belum.." Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Yunho tersenyum simpul mendengar itu.

"Belum siap tidur denganku?"

Jaejoong terkejut, "Yah! Jangan katakan jelas-jelas begitu!" gadis itu memukul keras bahu Yunho.

Yunho pun hanya tertawa renyah melihat Jaejoong yang malu-malu.

"Aku mengerti Jae.. Aku mengerti.. Maaf, aku akan menahan diri kok.." Yunho kembali memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, mencoba membuat gadis itu percaya padanya.

Jaejoong menutup matanya meresapi kenyamanan dalam pelukan Yunho, ia senang karena yang menjadi kekasihnya kini adalah Jung Yunho, bukan yang lain.

"Gomawo.. Tolong tunggu aku.." lirih gadis itu malu-malu dan hanya dibalas dengan ciuman gemas dari Yunho di pipinya.

"Jja.. Mau membuatkan makanan untuk suamimu ini?" Yunho mengecup lembut bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"umh, kau bukan suamiku.."Jaejoong menatap lembut pada Yunho.

"Tapi kau calon suamiku.." pria itu terkekeh melihat Jaejoong yang begitu imut baginya.

"Kau mau memberiku apa jika aku membuatkanmu makanan?" Jaejoong tersenyum.

Yunho memasang ekspresi berpikir sesaat.

"Ok, bagaimana kalau besok kau boleh memilih tempat kencan kita?"

"Jeongmal?! Baiklah suamiku.." Jaejoong mencium singkat bibir Yunho sebelum kemudian melesat mengambil kantung belanja Yunho tadi sementara Yunho masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Pria itu tersenyum singkat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menahan diri jika dia begitu terus?" Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri.

.

.

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

Maaf buat yang nunggu fanfic ini, chapter ini membosankan ya?

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

TapI saya bakal tetep lanjutin fanfic ini kok, masih banyak kejadian yang pengen saya tuang di ff ini..

Gomawo buat yang udah sempetin baca, maaf kalau mengecewakan. *bow

.

.

**Then, review please? ;)**


End file.
